Naruto: Don't Hate the Player Hate the Game
by you.got.real.ugly
Summary: Naruto would not be Naruto if something weird did not go down a few days into his training trip with Ero-Sennin. One morning he just woke up with a strange screen appearing in his vision. Gamer!Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know I do not own any of this blah blah yadda yadda. I am writing for the fun of it. I will try to update regularly but there are other fics that I will be uploading here as well. So whichever one I feel like writing will get updated first.

Also, I would like to point out that I plan to keep any bashing to a minimum as its just not my style. With that said any Sasuke fans will feel woefully disappointed. Sorry, the story is called Naruto not Sasuke so he will drop to the background for the most part. Naruto is a gamer and as such Sasuke could never hope to keep up.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! Ero-Sennin wake up!" Naruto shouted practically at the top of his lungs.

Jiraiya cracked his eyes open only to wince at the flood of afternoon light coming through their hotel window. Jiraiya knew it would be annoying traveling with the gaki again but this was ridiculous. They were only a day out of Konoha.

"Gaki, it is too damn early for this, what is it?"

"Early? Ero-Sennin its afternoon." Naruto whined in that tone that really grated on the Toad Sage's nerves. "We haven't even started training yet!" His whining quickly changed to yelling probably already forgetting why he woke his master up in the first place.

Jiraiya grunted in annoyance he knew agreeing to this three-year training trip was a bad idea. "Yeah like I said it's too damn early. You know I was out late gathering information."

"You mean boozing and getting turned down by women." Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at the older man with a rare frown.

"You wouldn't understand gaki you're still practically in your nappies. And I was the one turning them down. I can't exactly bring them here after all."

"Sure, whatever, like you could pick someone up, old man."

Naruto's annoying-ness prevailed and the famous Toad Sage had given up all hope on going back to sleep. After rolling off the bed he looked at the sake bottle cradled lovingly against his chest. He proceeded to take a swig only to find it empty so he dropped it on the floor in disgust.

"Remember this gaki, in our world chatting up ladies of the night and collecting valuable information are one and the same. Now, why did you pull me out of my wonderful slumber? And give me that bottle of sake by feet."

Naruto tossed the bottle over to his master only for Jiraiya to toss it over his shoulder once he felt that it was empty. "Err...yeah I think I am under a genjutsu or something."

While Naruto looked uneasy at this proclamation, Jiraiya, on the other hand, went on high alert. "Why do you think that, gaki?" Jiraiya said slowly.

"Well, you know those computers that have at the Academy Library and in the T&I department?"

"Yes, I know of them. Though I am not sure why you know there are computers in T&I but carry on."

Naruto looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "You know when you click on something and a screen pops up?" Naruto took a breath and charged on without waiting for an acknowledgment. "Well, that's what I am seeing in my vision since I woke up."

Wait. What?

It took a moment for Jiraiya's mind to register what he just heard. "Have you tried to dispel it?" Naruto gave him an emphatic nod in response. "Well try again. This time put everything you got into it."

Naruto made the sign with a look of utter concentration on his face. "Kai!"

Fuck. That was all Jiraiya could think when the Uzumaki chakra washed over him. There was nothing else like Uzumaki chakra, it's depth, quality and richness could not be replicated by any other clans. What he just felt would have made the sensor clans wet themselves in pleasure or blinded any Hyuuga with their pervy eyes. That shit was going to be felt for miles and all genjutsu in this village is going to collapse. The brothels are going to be pissed. They had better leave before sundown but first.

"Well? Did that fix it?"

"No." Naruto was staring somewhere off to the right as he spoke. "It even gave me a notification that all genjutsu in the area have been dispelled." Yep, that settled it they better blow this popsicle stand. "And that I used 3500 chakra points to do it."

Shit by the sage. Jiraiya did not know how much 3500 chakra points was but it sounds like way too much and would kill any normal shinobi. Three words kept repeating in Jiraiya's mind Chakra Control Exercise.

"Oh, this might help." Naruto's words drew the Toad sage out of his stupor.

**You have been invited to the team Orange Ramen 4 Life.**

**Accept Y/N**

"Orange Ramen? Ok. Sure." Jiraiya said as he tucked a kunai back into his sleeve. He did not jump or scream. No one saw or heard it so there is no proof.

**Welcome to the Game "Naruto"!**

**Jiraiya the Gallant has accepted your invite.**

"Gaki I ask again. Orange Ramen?"

"I couldn't decide which one to use so I chose both. It's perfect right?"

"No." Jiraiya deadpanned. "Change it now."

Naruto's shoulders dropped. "Fine. Fine. So are we sure this isn't just some genjutsu?" His question was met with silence. Jiraiya just sat there looking stupid waving his hands in front of his face. Naruto was positive he did not look like that at all. Which reminded him of something. "Oi! Ero-Sennin!" Still nothing. So Naruto kicked the old man's shin. "Make sure to go through the tutorial."

There was a look of recognition on the old man's face but no verbal response. Naruto had gone through the tutorial before he even woke up the old toad. He was quite proud of his set up, transparent notifications, health and chakra bars in the upper left. He even got the thought control so no measly hand swipes for him. It was not until two hours later when he threw his scrolls and his precious gama-chan in his inventory that he realized this might be a trap or a genjutsu. But once it hit him he was fast to act attempting to dispel it and waking up Ero-Sennin.

Now on to a new team name. Naruto navigated the menu.

**Team Ramen Food of the Gods**

Perfect.

"No." Ero-Sennin did not even look at him.

**Team Dattebayo**

Obviously.

"No."

**The Orange Flash and the old toad.**

Yep, that's the one.

Jiraiya coughed like he swallowed something wrong. "No. Try again."

**Team Prankster God and the boring old man.**

Oh, that's good.

"Negative."

**Team Ero-Sennin and the young boy.**

Too much? Naruto could barely keep the smirk off his face but he was not a ninja for nothing.

"Damn it Gaki! That's it make me team leader." Jiraiya shouted then he grumbled, "should have been the first thing you did."

**Promote Jiraiya the Gallant to Team Leader?**

**Accept Y/N**

Naruto sighed. "Yes."

**+1 Intellect and +1 Wisdom for making the correct choice.**

**Team name changed to The Most Handsome and Intelligent Jiraiya and his lowly apprentice.**

"Oi! That's not cool, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted he knew he should have stayed team leader.

"Fine. I will change it gaki but this is it." Jiraiya harrumphed as he flicked through the menu. Naruto snickered at how stupid the old toad looked.

**Team name changed to Team Endurance.**

"Ero-Sensei, not that I am complaining but why?"

"Naruto, what is your nindo?" Jiraiya asked in all seriousness.

There was a fire in the boy's eyes. He did not care why his master asked. It could have been the millionth time but he would not say it with any less conviction. You do not grow up like Naruto did without being made of sterner stuff. His words, his nindo is written into the core of his soul. "I Never Back Down. I Never Give Up and I never go back on my word."

"Alright, Alright. No need to shout there midget. It's not like there is a woman bouncing her breast off your face." And just like that, the moment was killed and Naruto deflated. Despite what Jiraiya said he liked what he saw in the blonde boy that reminded so much of his previous apprentice. Well, the gaki could stand to be quieter and less annoying but he had to get something from his mother after all. Jiraiya would never admit but sometimes he found it hard to even look at the boy without having some dust fly into his eyes. His spy network was always a good excuse to run from those feeling but you would not understand if you never lost a son.

Jiraiya rubbed the speck of dust from his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Gaki," Jiraiya said pulling Naruto from his dejected stupor. "You may have heard me say this when we were battling Orochimaru. The most important thing for a Shinobi is the spirit and will to never give up. A real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him. That is what truly matters to a shinobi, not the number of jutsu you possess. All you need is guts. Come what may, all bad fortune is conquered by endurance. I see that in you and I am honored to be your master."

Naruto sniffed and rubbed the dust from his eyes. "Thanks, Jiraiya Sensei. That means a lot to me and I am glad to be your apprentice despite you being a pervy old man."

"Jiraiya Sensei." The Toad Sage hummed in appreciation completely ignoring the end of Naruto's statement. "Hmm, I think I like that."

"Don't get used to it Ero-Sennin."

**Master and Apprentice System Activated.**

**All Experience, Stats, and Skills gained at an increased rate for all parties involved.**

Okay so maybe it was worth it. Naruto decided to see what the stats of an "S" class Shinobi looked like.

**Observe. **It was one of the skills he gained in the tutorial and from the practically giddy face of the toad sage, Ero-Sennin had gotten it too.

**Status **

** Name Jiraiya the Gallant **

**Titles: "Jonin, The Toad Sage, Densetsu no Sannin, Ero-Sennin" **

**Level: 93 Class: Shinobi **

**Experience: 112345/379440 **

**HP: 6324 CP: 10263 **

**Strength: 651 Attack PWR: 7207.50 **

**Agility: 372 Crit Chance: 6.75% **

**Intellect: 383 HP Regen: 691.32 /hour**

**Wisdom: 465 Chakra Regen: 572.74 /30 mins**

**Stamina: 558 Stam Regen: 768.13 /hour**

**Resistance **

** Mind: 82% Nature: 66% **

** Acid: 33% Shadow: 39% **

** Fire: 74% Poison: 52% **

** Cold: 45% Illness: 17% **

** Water: 81% Lightning: 22% **

** Blunt: 58% **

**Release Affinity **

** Wind: 33% Earth:91% **

** Fire: 61% Water:67% **

** Lightning:48% Medical: 15% **

** Mud: 53% Nature: 66% **

** Yin: 12% Yang: 32% **

The results left naruto utterly devastated. Compared to his own stats he was nothing but a weak and pathetic child.

**Status **

** Name Naruto Uzumaki **

**Titles: "Genin, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, #1 Knucklehead Ninja, Demon Child" **

**Level: 24 Class: Shinobi **

**Experience: 9659/ 31680 **

**HP: 1920 CP: 20732 **

**Strength: 53 Attack PWR: 112.90 **

**Agility: 83 Crit Chance: 3.19% **

**Intellect: 22** HP Regen: 50.70 /5 mins**

**Wisdom: 26** Chakra Regen: 255.90 /30 secs**

**Stamina: 240 Stam Regen: 70.42 /min**

**Attribute Points: 25**

**Resistance **

** Mind: 50% Wind: 9% **

** Fire: 5% Lightning: 2% **

** Water: 1% Shadow: 1% **

** Physical:15% Poison: 48% **

** Cold: 3% Illness: 100% **

**Release Affinity **

** Wind 0% Earth: 0% **

** Fire: 0% Water: 0% **

** Lightning: 0% Medical: 0% **

** Yin**: 0% Yang: 41% **

"Kid you need some work," were Ero-Sennin's first words in the last hour. "But it's not terrible and your passives are just stupid."

"Old toad you calling me stupid!" Naruto jumped up from his seat raising his arm to make for a punch.

"Yes," Jiraiya spoke with that one raised eyebrow mocking the boy. "Now settle your tits and check your skills page.

"Yeah fine. Hey, what does this mean Uzumaki Clan?"

**Uzumaki Clan: Clan is known for their high-quality chakra, longevity, Fuinjutsu and their kinky chains. **

**\- Increased Stat Regen. **

**\- +5 Stamina with every level gained.**

**\- An innate understanding of Fuinjutsu.**

**\- Fuinjutsu Learned at an Increased Rate**

**\- Bloodline (Locked)**

Jiraiya tisked, "I was hoping you missed that but we will talk about it later. I want you to look at the Jinchuriki bit."

"I see it what is so special about that?" Naruto said without keeping the annoyance out of his voice. He could not believe that Ero-Sennin refused to answer his question.

**Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox  
You got an Angry fox in your gut. Good luck with that. Comes with terrible pay but the benefits are great!  
\- Increased Stat Regen.  
\- +5 Chakra Points /per day  
\- Health and Chakra Regen no longer suspended while in combat.  
\- Chakra Regen no longer interrupted while casting. **

**\- +5 Stamina with every level gained.**

**\- -1000 Reputation to Villagers who do not acknowledge you**

**\- Empath Ability Unlocked  
\- Hidden Trait Minimum Level requirement not met**

"Kid, if you don't see what I see then you are a bit on the slow side of things." Jiraiya took a breath to not yell at the gaki. He is just a child despite the headband, he told himself.

"Oi!"

"But you do some to have a reason for that as well," Jiraiya stated while deep in thought.

**Chakra Imbalance: Your Yin Chakra is stunted due to Yang heavy Uzumaki Chakra and Yang Kyuubi Chakra**

**\- Genjutsu and Medical chakra is impossible**

**\- Causes Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity**

**\- Decreases all Sensor Abilities**

**\- Yin intensive jutsu learned at a Decreased Rate**

**\- Chakra Control is learned at a Decreased Rate**

"A Chakra Imbalance, huh, that explains a lot." The toad sage mumbled to himself. "I wonder why it was never detected. We could have fixed that when you were younger." Jiraiya pushed the darker thoughts to the back of his mind as to why Naruto was never healed. "Well, you're not a lost cause I am sure I will think of something."

"What?" Naruto looked up at the Ero-Sennin in confusion.

"Nothing. Nothing. Like I said earlier you're not terrible in fact you are probably above average nowadays. But whatever this game system is it changes things for both of us."

"What do you mean? It looks cool and all but I have never had time or money to play games. Not that they would sell them to me anyway."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that last comment he would come back to it later. There were more important matters right now. "True video games are more of a civilian thing in the big villages or the capital. I have played a couple of times during boring big name escort missions. You said you went through the tutorial, right?"

After receiving a nod from Naruto the Ero-Sennin continued. "Well as you know you can place attribute points into different stats depending on what build you want. But this is real life you can gain those stats by training or reading or whatever. That also applies to me. Gaki there is a reason you don't see the old dogs like me or Princess Tsunade at the training grounds. At this point in my life, I cannot get any stronger or gain any more chakra or hell even learn some new jutsu. All I can do is not deteriorate. But this game you invited me to changes that, I can do all those things and more now. Even if I don't have attribute points I can get stronger or smarter. I can master the things I gave up on mastering!" By the time Jiraiya had finished his rant, he had been pacing back and forth in their small hotel room.

The moment he stopped he pointed at the gobsmacked orange clad ninja. "And you! You are going to be the strongest shinobi since the gods damn Sage. No! You will be stronger! I will see to that!"

"Yeah, Dattebayo! Let's go train!" Naruto shouted with fire in his eyes and hot blood pumping through his veins. If he did not know any better he would say even the Kyuubi was pumping his fist in the air and roaring with excitement.

"No." Ero-Sennin stopped him flat.

"No?" Naruto weakly repeated.

"No. We need to first get the hell out of here. There are going to be some pissed off ugly ladies of the night hunting us down." Jiraiya said in complete seriousness.

"What? Why?"

"When you did your genjutsu release you probably destroyed whatever seals they use to henge themselves. I know those seals aren't cheap because I am the one who creates them."

"Then why don't you just give them some new ones free of charge." Naruto looked at his master completely at a loss as to why this was a problem.

"Are you crazy? That's just bad business. Seriously gaki free of charge, I really ended up with a dumb one this time. Hurry up and pack your stuff."

"Sheesh, I was just suggesting you cheap ass perv," Naruto mumbled as he threw his stuff into his inventory.

They made their quick evacuation of the town with no one the wiser. Jiraiya had not planned on coming back here for three years so they should have forgotten about all the damage that had been done by then.

"We're going tree running gaki. So up into the trees. You can think of it as training." Ero-Sennin stated as they reached the end of the village.

"Yea, training in running away." Naruto quickly made his way into the surrounding forest. While running through the trees Naruto gained a **Running **and **Jumping **skill. He had thought he would have already had those on his skill list but he noticed that he did not have any ordinary skills listed. It looks like those skills will just be added as he does them. The fact that he figured that out gave him an **Intellect **point. He was not going to complain about the system giving him free points. He gained an **Agility** point and some **Chakra Control** experience by the time they came to a clearing to rest for the night. It was the longest he had ever used the tree walking exercise but he did not feel tired at all.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin I have been wondering are we going to tell Baa-chan?"

"I have been thinking about that too," Jiraiya stated as he sat on a log he found somewhere. He used a small fire jutsu to set a small pile of wood alight for the night. "I think we are going to keep this to ourselves for now. You know what they say about secrets. They only stay secrets if you do not tell anyone. We will only tell her when we see her in person."

"Why the secrecy? She's the Hokage we can trust her, right?"

"Of course you can gaki but she is not the one I am worried about. You would definitely be recalled back to the village. That means no training trip and the nosy old fogies would try to the game system for their benefit."

"Old fogy like you?" Naruto meant it as a joke but the look on his master's face made him recoil away.

"No. If they find this game, your game, you will no longer have control over it. To them, it will just be a tool. A tool for the village to train who they select. You would lose everything. Do not lump me in with them gaki."

"Sorry," Naruto grumbled. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know but this is very serious and there is so much we do not know about the game. Gaki get some rest."

Naruto moved off to set up his tent before he froze. "Ero-Sennin, do you see that yellow light?" Naruto pointed through the trees.

"You're just seeing things gaki. Remember that fog you thought was a ghost yesterday?"

Naruto ducked into the forest instead of arguing. If Ero-Sennin is not going pay attention he was going to check it out. The light was not that far from their camp. He circled it just to check if there were any traps around it.

"Well, it just looks like a glowing triangle."

"Gaki, that's a pyramid. How are you ever going to learn Fuinjutsu if you don't know geometry or math? What the hell are they teaching at the academy?" Jiraiya spoke as landed next to Naruto.

"Damn it Ero-Sennin you almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell?"

"Gotta keep you on your toes gaki. It's part of my job as your master. So what do you think it is?"

"It's gotta be something with the game. I have never seen anything like this before." Naruto took a few steps closer but stopped as the object got brighter."

**Historical Battle Instance found!**

**Historical Battle Instance**

**The start of a Legend.**

**Before he was known as the God of Shinobi master of all five elements he was just Chunin Sarutobi. Separated from his team, Chunin Sarutobi stumbled upon an invasion force of mercenary, samurai and ninja. The force was lead by a single A ranked Shinobi. It planned to strike at a distracted Konoha that was busy with the first Shinobi war. **

**Using stealth, traps and deception Chunin Sarutobi harried the force for over five days. He struck down the A ranked missing-nin on the final day ending the invasion.**

**Objectives**

**Destroy invasion force by killing them all or removing their leader.**

**Mercenary 0/200**

**Genin 0/100**

**Chunin 0/34**

**Jonin 0/1**

**Secure Intel that another hidden village is behind the attack.**

**Rewards**

**10000 XP**

**50000 Ryo**

**Choice of Hiruzen Sarutobi's personal Jutsu**

**Limitations**

**All team members can enter but only Naruto can participate.**

**Instance resets after five days.**

**Cannot escape instance once final battle begins.**

"Yea…I need to sleep on this," there was a serious eye twitch going on as the toad sage spoke. He did not think he could take any more in a single day. But he apparently was the only one who felt this way.

"WHAT? Are you serious, dattebayo? This is like the best thing ever." Naruto's hands waved around furiously as if that would lend weight to his point.

"Shut it gaki. We're going to bed."

"Aww man,". Naruto said as he turned to follow the did old toad back to camp. "I still have a question before we sleep though. I was checking my skill list again and some of them say Yang variant on it. What is a Yang variant?"

Ero-Sennin stopped in his tracks apparently to check Naruto's skill list. Naruto started to feel disgusted as a perverted smile slowly formed on his sensei's face. "Oh this is too good," Ero-Sennin said through a perverted giggle. A book suddenly appeared in his hand. "Perfect research material right here. The gaki is going to be a gold mine."

**Name: Oiroke no jutsu (Yang variant)**

**Experience: 52/100  
Type: Ninjutsu  
Rank: S  
Description: One of Naruto's own original techniques. Basically, it's henge no jutsu, but the user would transform into a beautiful woman. This technique has been known to cause nose bleeds. Even the Third Hokage was defeated by it. This is a Yang Variant. Unknowingly Naruto channels an extreme amount of Yang Chakra into jutsu causing a real physical change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know I do not own any of this blah blah yadda yadda. I am writing for the fun of it. I will try to update regularly but there are other fics that I will be uploading here as well. So whichever one I feel like writing will get updated first.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gaki, wake up." The words were punctuated by a swift kick to Naruto's ribs.

"OW! What the hell, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto rolled over her pigtails hitting her in the face as she sat up. "It's too damn early to get up. The sun's not even up yet," she whined.

"So the henge stayed overnight. Go ahead and switch back you are starting gross me out. A girl should never have that face in the morning." Jiraiya said as he motioned to the matted hair that was stuck to Naruto's drool covered face.

Naruto's form went up in a cloud of smoke until he emerged a boy once again. "I still don't understand why you made me go pee in the woods as a girl. .everywhere."

"Like I said last night. It was the best way to check if the change was real. Now, hurry and get cleaned up there are some things I wanted to talk to you about before we head back to the Instance."

"Really! Let's go already, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, his demeanor completely changed from before.

The toad sage could not understand how the boy could go from hot to cold or vice versa so quickly. It was just another thing he chalked up to the boy's chakra imbalance. It is a serious condition and a quick way for a shinobi to be pulled from the active roster and put on injured reserve. In adults, it's damn near impossible to fix. But as a young child, they could have given Naruto Yin Chakra injections to encourage his own chakra network to produce more of the Yin variety. Now that Jiraiya knew of his condition it was so blatantly obvious that the boy is suffering from it. "Gaki, you stink go get cleaned up first. I will make us some breakfast."

A few minutes later Naruto returned to find his master sitting on the ground with a couple of scrolls spread out in front of him. "Ero-Sennin, what's going on?"

"Have a seat Naruto. You asked me a question yesterday. Do you remember?"

"You mean about the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked between mouth fulls of rice and fish.

"Yes, your mother's clan," Ero-Sennin rose his hand up quickly as Naruto opened his mouth. "Don't interrupt me Gaki. This is a long tale and we have a lot to do today." Jiraiya sighed taking a bite of his own food. "I never agreed with my sensei about keeping this a secret from you for so long. He didn't want to tell you until you reached Chunin but with your Gamer ability, the cat is out of the bag. You kept the name Uzumaki because that clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha and even had a village of their own. Unfortunately, Uzushiogakure was destroyed almost 20 years ago. It is believed that the village grew too powerful and other villages became fearful of them. You see they were known for an art called Fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu is difficult to understand and damn near impossible to master but despite that, the Uzumaki Clan was the premiere Fuinjutsu masters. So through the combined might of Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo the Uzu was destroyed before Konoha could send reinforcements. Your mother was a Chunin at the time of its destruction. She lost everything while stuck in a village that did not trust her because she was a foreigner." Jiraiya took a breath and unsealed a scroll that has not been unsealed in 12 years. What appeared were several books with the Uzumaki spiral on them, a dark red and grey Chunin jacket, a chokuto sword and a strange mask with two horns and red markings.

"I don't have much as most of your parent's things were destroyed during the Kyuubi attack. Though some more may be in located in the Hokage's safe. These things here your mother altered them with Fuinjutsu so they are not easily destroyed," Jiraiya spoke as he pulled a picture from his pocket. "Naruto, this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. It was taken just before the destruction of her homeland. She was very much like you, loud, brash, loyal, courageous and a chakra powerhouse. Definitely a girl who punched first and asked questions later."

Naruto snatched the picture from his master's hands and held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. On it was a teenage girl only a year or two older than him. She had beautiful red hair with amethyst eyes. She wore dark blue clothing with the red and grey Jounin vest. One of her arms was curled showing off her bicep while winking with her left eye. Naruto realized that her cocky smirk was just like his when he pulled off a great prank.

"After her village was destroyed she joined ANBU to get revenge on those villages who killed her...your family. She is considered to be the most successful ANBU agent of Konoha. While Kushina was never known for using the sword as she greatly preferred her fist, this chokuto is the one assigned to her as an ANBU agent. But like everything else just has to leave her mark on it. It has been modified with a level of Fuinjutsu that I can barely understand and I am supposed to be the most renowned Fuinjutsu expert of the Elemental Nations. Whatever she has done stopped anyone but her from unsheathing the blade. The books I presume are her Fuinjutsu notes or an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu manual. Just like the blade, I cannot open them. And finally the mask. The Uzumaki had a thing for masks, there is even an Uzumaki Mask temple just north of Konoha that we will have to visit sometime. I have no idea what it does. I have never even seen Kushina wear it. I only know that it was given to her by the wife of the first Hokage, Mito Uzumaki." The Toad Sage grabbed the items and resealed them before handing the scroll over to Naruto. "You can go through them later."

"Your father was an orphan but was considered a genius by the whole village. I also don't have much of him." Jiraiya unsealed the second scroll only to show a torn up white Haori that had red flames on the bottom, a book, and a dozen or so tri-pronged kunai. "He, like you, was my student. This is the only picture I have left of him so treat it carefully."

The picture was burnt around the edges. It featured his mother in a green dress obviously pregnant with Naruto. Standing next to her was a tall blonde haired man wearing Hokage robes. "My father was the Hokage? The fourth?" Naruto's voice was just above a whisper.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze was your father. I know you are upset." Jiraiya quickly raised his hand to stop Naruto from speaking. "And it is understandable. He stuck the Kyuubi inside of you but it is only because you can do what no one else can. The Uzumaki are special, their chakra is unique and powerful. The only ones who can carry the Kyuubi are the Uzumaki. I can see it in your eyes you understand. Yes, your mother was the Jinchuuriki before you and Mito the Jinchuuriki before her. He took no pleasure in doing this to you. He and your mother loved you more than anything in the world." Jiraiya took a deep breath and wiped the dust from his eyes. "I thought I would be able to tell you everything in one go but it looks like I overestimated myself. Let's come back to the heavy stuff later," Ero-Sennin stated as he sealed up Minato's things and handed it over to Naruto.

"Now I have some things for you as well," Ero-Sennin said as he unsealed his final scroll. In it were some chain mesh shirts, a burnt orange, and black jacket and pants, burgundy and dark blue set in the same pattern, several textbooks and a pair of burgundy bracers that were covered in wire mesh. "I hadn't planned to give you this yet as you're too short of it but I think your wonderful henge should solve that problem. These clothes are much higher quality than what you are wearing and will at least give you some protection," Jiraiya grabbed the bracers and handed them to Naruto.

"Your mother helped me design the Fuinjutsu for these. This pair was your mothers and she had planned to pass them down to you. I was going to wait to give them to you because you are too young and it might negatively affect your body but with your gamer ability that is not a problem. I am even using mine now that I can seriously train again." Ero-Sennin rolled up his sleeve to show him a dark grey chain mesh and leather bracer. "Go ahead and put them on."

Naruto did a quick **Observe **on them before putting it on.

**Kushina Uzumaki's Modified Standard Shinobi Armor - Bracer of Training**

**+13 Defense**

**Fuinjutsu Enhancements**

**Resistance and Weight Training (INACTIVE)**

**Chakra Control Training (INACTIVE)**

**Chakra Pathways Training (INACTIVE)**

** Set Bonus (INACTIVE)**

**(3) Locked**

**(4) Locked**

**Kushina Uzumaki created this piece of armor based on Uzumaki legends passed down from Mito Uzumaki.**

"Okay, now what?" Naruto admired the bracers on his arms. He had never felt so close to his parents then he did at that moment. It helped that they look quite cool on him as well. It made him think that dark red, while still not orange, was a pretty good color.

"I want to you wipe some of your blood along the top just like when you summon a toad." Naruto quickly bit his thumb and wiped it along the top of the bracers. The bracers glowed before all kinds of characters and Kanji ran up his arms like ants. It was only a few seconds before his whole body was covered in the Fuinjutsu seal. It briefly glowed again before fading into his skin like it never existed before.

**Fuinjutsu Crafting System Enabled**

**Resistance Training Fuinjutsu Seal Learned and Activated. What level do you want it set to?**

**Weight Training Fuinjutsu Seal Learned and Activated. What level do you want it set to?**

**Chakra Control and Chakra Pathways Training Fuinjutsu Seal Learned and Activated. What level do you want it set to?**

"I love these bracers! Otherwise, I would have had to write that all over you by hand. It condensed four hours worth of work down to thirty seconds. Go ahead and set all them to level one. The weight and resistance training are obvious so let me explain the chakra training. Basically, this seal will constantly pull your chakra through your chakra network. Most shinobi only call upon their chakra when they need it but in doing so it keeps their chakra pathways small. Having chakra constantly flowing will make your chakra network more resilient. Also working with chakra in such a small amount even subconsciously will improve your control," Jiraiya stopped speaking when he noticed Naruto's stupid face. "Gaki, it will make it easier to use big jutsu and your chakra coils won't burn after it either."

**+1 Intelligence**

"I am going to be awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he mentally set the level. The increased weight knocked Naruto to down his butt. "Oi, Ero-Sennin what the hell? I can't move."

"Suck it up Gaki. Now go change into your new clothes and perform your morning exercises then we'll head out."

Naruto struggled to stand. It took a moment to steady himself but he was slowly becoming used to the added weight and resistance. He also felt the familiar warmth of his chakra flowing through his coils. It was strange though because he could feel it reaching areas he had never sent his chakra too. He closed his eyes to enjoy it. There really was nothing like the flow of warm chakra in the morning.

**Chakra Reinforcement Learned. ** **You can now augment your body with chakra to make yourself stronger, more stealthy and more durable.**

After gaining the Chakra Reinforcement skill moving became even easier. He tossed the scrolls of his parent's things into his inventory and grabbed his new clothes. Naruto still preferred orange so he also threw the red and blue clothing in his inventory.

**Burnt Orange and Black Shinobi Jacket **

**Defense +4**

**Burnt Orange and Black Shinobi Pants**

**Defense +4**

**Shinobi Wire Mesh Undershirt**

**Defense +10**

Naruto put on the extremely loose clothing and placed his hands in a familiar cross pattern.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" -5000CP**

"Oi! I am not playing stupid dress up doll for you!" The clone shouted as soon as he appeared.

"Shut up stupid clone. Do you want us to look like crap? And did you already forget about our Yang Henge? We are finally going to be tall, dattebayo!" with Naruto's exclamation the clones pouting face immediately turned to one of excitement. "Now stand there and do what I do. You are my mirror."

"**Henge" -200CP**

"What? No, I didn't agree to that." The clone shouted again as Naruto's form went up in smoke.

"Just do it already," Naruto said in annoyance as he heard Jiraiya's snickering in the background. The clone sighed and henged himself to match Naruto. Naruto realized that just adding two inches to his legs made him look really weird. So over the next few henges, Naruto and his clone found a form that matched his clothes. It looked like he had aged a year in just a few minutes. After checking himself out for a little longer he dismissed the clone.

**+3500CP**

Naruto stumbled a bit after the dismissal for a moment it felt like he was seeing double. He shook it off and began his exercises. He never considered his morning exercises to be too strenuous but with the weight and resistance seals on he was convinced he might die. But then again he did gain three strength and two agility points so it wasn't all bad.

"Good, it looks like the seals are making a difference," Ero-Sennin stated as he watched Naruto's stats rise. "I want you to focus on gaining strength and agility because the next stage of your training requires you to be stronger."

"What training? Is it a new Jutsu?" Naruto asked with stars practically in his eyes. Whatever tiredness he felt from his exercise already gone as he ran over to his master.

**+2 Chakra Control**

"We are going to train on Mount Myoboku with the toads. I want to complete my sage training and you need to start yours. It's not Jutsu per se but it is a powerful technique. I will let Ma and Pa explain it to you when we get there. Now, you ready to head out?" Jiraiya did not wait for a response before he leap into the treeline.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he charged off after his master. It did not take long for the shinobi to make it back to the instance marker. He could tell by the look on his masters face that he was not the only one excited about this.

**Historical Battle Instance **

**The start of a Legend.**

**Before he was known as the God of Shinobi master of all five elements he was just Chunin Sarutobi. Separated from his team, Chunin Sarutobi stumbled upon an invasion force of mercenary, samurai, and ninja. The force was lead by a single A ranked Shinobi. It planned to strike at a distracted Konoha that was busy with the first Shinobi war. **

**Using stealth, traps and deception Chunin Sarutobi harried the force over five days. He struck down the A ranked missing-nin on the final day ending the invasion.**

**Objectives **

**Destroy invasion force by killing them all or removing their leader. **

**Mercenary 0/200**

**Genin 0/100**

**Chunin 0/34**

**Jonin 0/1**

**Secure Intel that another hidden village is behind the attack.**

**Rewards**

**10000 XP**

**50000 Ryo**

**Choice of Hiruzen Sarutobi's personal Jutsu**

**Limitations**

**All team members can enter but only Naruto can participate.**

**Instance resets after five days.**

**Cannot escape instance once final battle begins.**

**Would Team Endurance like to enter? **

"Ero-Sennin it's asking if we want to enter. Should we?"

"One-second Gaki. It is giving me the details of what I can and cannot do. So it looks like I can enter with you but I will not be able to interact with anything and I can be at max five feet away from you. Yeah go ahead and accept. Let's see what she workin' with when we get her top off."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Naruto said as he agreed to the instance. The world around them shattered and fell away like broken glass showing a white room. The sound itself sent shivers up their spines and put them on high alert. But before their collective panic attack could set in the room filled itself with smoke like a released jutsu. When the smoke faded they were outside again but it was night time instead of morning and the forest around them was very different from what they were in. It was hard to explain they knew they were in the same place but it was different. Trees were in places they should not be and some trees look younger than they should. The sounds of insects and beast faded in as well as the sounds of people whispering and walking in the distance.

"Ugh…" Naruto looked green in the face.

"Shut up Gaki and get down. You don't want them to see you. Remember this is supposed to be a stealth mission. I know that was some weird shit but suck it up. You are a damn Shinobi."

**Status Effect Motion Sickness: Combat Effectiveness -50% (Temporary)**

Naruto ignored Ero-Sennin and dashed to the nearest bush to lose his breakfast unknowingly dragging his master with him. "Gaki, come on seriously. You are doing this on our first mission."

Unfortunately, Jiraiya was not the only one regaled with Naruto's upset stomach. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Yea it sounds kinda creepy. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know sounds like a dying animal or something. You go check it out?"

"Hell no! You know the stories about this creepy ass forest around that tree hugger village."

"You actually believe in that shit. What you think the forest is going to come alive and eat you or some shit?"

"Don't say that man! If you're not scared why don't you go see what it was?

"Shit, I ain't scared!"

"Well then go check it out then Yuusuke if you're such a badass."

By the time the two men stopped arguing Naruto was on his feet again feeling much better. He could only hope he would not get this sick every time they went into an instance. It would probably become very detrimental to his health and he was not only concerned about the throwing up.

**Status Effect Motion Sickness Removed**

"Naruto," there was a sternness in his master's voice he had never heard before. "Hide in the bushes. He may be weak but you don't want to attract more of them." He did as he was told but made sure it was not a bush covered in his vomit.

"Now that man is coming over here and you need to take him out quickly and quietly. So that means no Jutsu, no shouting and no acting stupid. On second thought this might be impossible after all."

The shabbily dressed mercenary made his way over to them complaining as he went. They could tell he was just above a civilian in abilities just by looking at him. His steps were loud, he was uncoordinated and he did not even hold the rusted katana correctly. As he got closer to the team letters appeared over the man's head in red.

**Bandit Level 12**

The toad sage attempted to touch the man only for his hand to phase through him. "Gaki, you remember those kunai drills I had you do? When he comes close enough you need to take him down. Trust in your training and let it take over. Training will never fail you."

"Damn Kitaru this is such a waste of time. There is nothi- gurk." Naruto sprung out of the bush and grabbed the man's face to cover his mouth. He shoved his kunai between the mercenary's ribs into his heart. It wasn't perfect as Naruto felt his kunai catch on the bone but the man died just the same. The man sunk down as his eyes turned vacant. Naruto pushed him into the bushes to hide the body. His master was right he had not even thought about what he was doing he just let his body take over.

**+100 XP**

But his thoughts were catching up to him now. It had been one thing to kill in the heat of the moment during the invasion but this man had no chance. It was not even a fight. Naruto was staring at his hands and knife when his master spoke. "Look there is no blood."

He was right there was no blood on Naruto's hands, knife, ground or even the man himself. That's when they both noticed that the body was starting to fade away. When the body disappeared all that was left was a rusty sword and some ratty boots that even Naruto would not have worn when he was living on the streets.

**Would you like to turn on Auto Loot? Y/N**

Naruto was never one to turn away free stuff so of course, he agreed without a second thought.

"Gaki, I know you're relieved to see that it is not real but do not get used to killing even here," Jiraiya stated as if he read his apprentice's mind. "Treat every kill here as if it is real and do not let yourself become desensitized to it because that is when we truly become monsters. Let's get going before we attract any more attention. The army will probably stop for the night. I want to get in front of them so we can scout it and set traps."

Naruto reminded himself that he was a shinobi and shook off those thoughts. He leaped after the old man into the trees making their way silently toward the head of the column. Despite Naruto's inauspicious start to the instance he knew how to be sneaky. He would not have survived the streets of Konoha as a child of he could not sneak. It was a skill he honed through years of pranks and escaping the angry civilians.

**Stealth Skill Gained!**

**Stealth Level 52/100**

They passed several unsuspecting genin scouts deciding to leave them be as a missing Shinobi would not be overlooked. According to the titles above their heads most were from Iwa and a few levels below him. "Ero-Sennin, they all look well equipped."

"Good eyes Naruto. We had always thought this was some ragtag invasion but it does not seem that way. If I remember correctly the head ninja was not from Iwa but maybe the invasion was funded by them or they supplied some low-level Shinobi for it." They came to a stop a mile in front of the army staying high in the trees. It was just far enough to avoid any of the opposing force's scouts.

"Why are we stopping here?" Naruto said with a dumb confused look on his face. Jiraiya could shake his head at how Naruto wore all his thoughts on his sleeve. It was something he was going to correct. A spymaster could not have that sort of weakness.

"Make ten clones."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked affronted by the demand.

"Just do it." Jiraiya rubbed his forehead, having an apprentice again is damn annoying. He shouldn't have to explain himself.

Naruto grumbled and crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" -18000 CP**

**Chakra Regeneration Increased for 1 minute**

Naruto felt chakra flood into his system. He had noticed this before but never thought much about it. That was until there was text in front of his vision explaining what was happening. Still, he wasn't one for thinking too deeply so he just attributed to the Kyuubi.

"Gaki, are you listening to me?" Naruto was brought back to reality by his master's hand waving in front of his face.

"Yeah, I am listening, Ero-Sennin." He lied and from the toad sage's face his master knew.

"Good," Jiraiya addressed the clones that surrounded them on the tree. "I want you all to go, scout, the army. Five of you are to find infiltration points and henge into a mercenary. Steer clear of any Shinobi, Iwa tends to have shitty sensors but let's not risk it. The other five of you will scout till tomorrow evening before dismissing yourselves."

"Oi, if they dismiss themselves before they report in what is the point?" Naruto asked what he thought was a totally valid question.

The toad sage looked at his apprentice as if he was stupid it was not a look that Naruto cared for. The boy was working his way up to an eruption but before Jiraiya responded. "I guess you will have to find out tomorrow. But until then you and I have some work. Clones go on to your task."

As the clones left jumping from tree to tree, Naruto rubbed his hands together. There was that gleam in his eyes that Jiraiya was starting to like. It was a look that promised bad things to the boy's enemies. If he was a lesser man he would have backed away frighten. His thoughts were cut off by the boy.

"So we are going to set up traps then as the quest said? I have always wanted to try and make my pranks lethal."

Jiraiya's smile turned practically feral. Yeah, he liked this Naruto. "A few yes but you have to remember we are not the third. There was a reason he was called the professor so I am sure his fight was quite methodical and he whittled them down to the very last. But that is not how we fight. We are all about overwhelming force. So sure there will be traps but they will all be about managing the landscape making it so we dominate them in one fell swoop. Before that, though there are some things I need to teach you. Let's get further away and we will get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know I do not own any of this blah blah yadda yadda. I am writing for the fun of it. I will try to update regularly but there are other fics that I will be uploading here as well. So whichever one I feel like writing will get updated first.

There was a comment about the reveal of Naruto's was a bit abrupt but it was meant to be. The Gamer system let the cat out of the bag and as much as Jiraiya doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't want Naruto to nag him about it even more. I always felt that he was keeping it a secret not because of the third Hokage but because he never really came to grips with Minato's death. Shinobi do not deal well with someone close to them dying and we see this time and time again with Kakashi, Obito, Tsunade, Nagato, Sasuke, and Jiraiya. They are all high powered people who are emotionally stunted. So when it is revealed by the Gamer System Ero-Sennin decides to rip the bandaid off quickly.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto took a drag of his cheap cigarette that he bummed from the two-bit samurai standing next to him. The samurai ironically named Yuusha looked like he had bought his armor at a carnival though his sword looked half decent and his level was up there for not being a ninja.

**Mercenary Samurai - Level 18**

"Man if I had known half of the Land of Fire was covered in swamps I wouldn't have signed up for this shit. My pay is not enough to even fix my equipment. Fuck, its all full of mud and shit, everything I own will be rusted by morning."

"I hear you, the boss never told me I was going to crawling through the damn mud all day. I swear that bastard is going to pay for this. My shoes and socks are soaked I can literally feel the fungus growing between my toes. And you hear about those guys that the swamp just swallowed up? I can't believe they really think we can make camp here? I swear next time I see the boss I am going to shove my knife into his belly." Naruto leaned against the caravan next to him that carried fuel, weapons and liquor for the higher ranked Shinobi. It was stuck in the mud for like the fiftieth time today. He had henged into a low-level bandit, some unknown that he spotted slowly sinking into the mud a few miles back. It was a gruesome way to go but after two days of crawling through the swamp, he was too tired to give a shit anymore. He took another drag off his cigarette he was glad he was only a clone cause these things can kill ya.

"Fuck, man you can't say that. If one of those shitty ninja's hears you they will cut your throat." Yuusha looked around uncomfortably and whispered. "I heard there is this one ninja who is missing three fingers from both hands. There are screams coming from his tent every night apparently he likes snatching people and torturing them. But when they take the tent down there are no bodies. Some are saying he is eating them."

Naruto scratched his cheek he hadn't heard anything about this so he decided to that more information would be valuable. "So is that six fingers he is missing like three fingers each hand or is it just three fingers total?"

The nervous samurai barked a laugh. "That's all your worried about not that there is a ninja eating people. You're a piece of work man."

Naruto took another drag and shrugged. It did not really matter to him as it was almost time, he just had to wait for the right moment.

"Hey! What are you idiots doing?" Speak of the devil, it was the team of shinobi he had been waiting for marching over to him. From what he could tell it was the highest ranked Chunin in the invasion force. "Are you crazy? You can't be smoking here you will kill us all."

**Iwa Missing Nin Chunin - Level 43**

**Iwa Missing Nin Genin - Level 24**

**Iwa Missing Nin Genin - Level 17**

**Kiri Missing Nin Genin - Level 16**

It must have taken Naruto too long to answer as one of the Genin shouted at them. "Shitty merc answer Chunin Hashimoto!"

Naruto's grin stretched to an impossible degree. "Killing us all was the idea," he said as he flicked the lit cigarette into the caravan. For a moment everyone around it stood still like they could not believe what he said and did. In that moment the cloth covering the fuel ignited causing a cascade of reactions that were only encouraged by the explosive tag that he stuck on the inside of the caravan earlier. As the world went white his lasts thoughts were on not being able to get revenge on the boss just before he dismissed himself.

Naruto stumbled as the shockwave shook the camp. The suicidal clone's anger only seemed to double his own as he was already pissed off at having to also march through this damn swamp. He had henged as one of the Genin scouts he had come across. The poor guy got a mouth full of swamp gas that then proceeded to melt his face off. It was even less pleasant to watch from the sidelines. Anyway, the guy's headband and clothes appeared in his inventory along with items from other people who had been caught up in this swamp jutsu.

So here he was wearing Iwa garb marching towards what he assumed was the command tent. He was the smart one compared to the other clones as he had not forgotten the other task that they needed to complete. They were supposed to destroy the invasion force and grab any intelligence that showed who was responsible for the attack. He and Ero-Sennin believed it was Iwa who was behind it but the game still wanted proof.

Naruto came to the largest tent in the middle of the camp. There was a group of mercenary and a genin standing guard. As he came up to them he heard the last bits of their conversation. It was probably something one of the other clones had done.

"You guys hear about Benny they found him last night decaffeinated."

"Decaffeinated?" Another mercenary questioned.

"This idiot means decapitated. Yeah, I heard they think he got caught up in some vines and it popped his head right off." The third answered. The Genin stood behind them as stoic as ever not even registering what they were saying. His only movement was watching Naruto as he approached.

"Hey, you guys are needed elsewhere go check in with your commander," Naruto shouted out with authority. The group of men except the Genin accepted it and left grumbling about "shitty ninja" or something. The Genin remained firmly planted in his spot.

"Why am I being reassigned?"

**Iwa Missing Nin Genin - Level 22**

If nothing else Naruto has always been quick on his feet with excuses. "The explosion wasn't an accident. Chunin Hashimoto asked for you. You're needed to hunt the culprit down."

Naruto knew this guy, he had faced plenty of ninja like him in the Chunin exams. Just looking at the man's stance and his dismissive attitude you could tell he was arrogant with an unjustified ego the size of Mount Hokage. He just hoped his excuse was enough to get this guy to move along.

After a moment the man nodded and stepped past him. As Naruto was about to sigh in relief his ears picked up a sword sliding free from its sheath. He spun around just in time to grab the offending arm to stop the tanto from taking his head.

"I don't know who you are but that pissant, Morisato, would never dare to give me orders."

The man reared back to punch his undefended side but before he could Naruto dropped his henge. He used the smoke as a screen to spin the man around and punch him in the face sending the missing-nin sprawling back into the tent. As the Iwa nin was stumbling backward Naruto was on him. His haymaker smashed into the Shinobi's face but the man spun with it using the momentum to slash at Naruto's back. The clone twisted himself out of the way knowing that all it took was a scratch to pop him. Naruto reengaged his opponent with a flurry of punches at the Iwa Genin. The clone could not fight the man the way his boss would. Naruto liked to tank blows and rely on his high recovery rate to wear down his enemy. That was not an option for the clone just one hit would pop him. If he were the boss this fight would have been easy, being a clone was really counterproductive to Naruto's style of fighting. The clone kept on the attack trying to keep the Genin on his back foot. It was not until another clone's memory filtered through his mind that he pulled away from his assault.

Both ninjas backed away from each other. The Iwa Genin looked a little roughed up and disheveled as Naruto had gotten some solid hits on him but otherwise he was alright. There was something amiss because the clone knew his opponent should not look so unruffled.

"You're just a pipsqueak." It was the first time the Iwa Genin got a good look at him without his henge. A malicious look came over the Iwa nin. "I don't know how you stumbled into our camp and I don't care. It's been a long time since I got to kill a kid. I think I am going to enjoy this."

"You're not that smart are you?" Naruto spoke before his enemy could attack. "If you were you would have noticed all the screams outside and that the tent is starting to catch fire."

As if pulled from his tunnel vision the man looked around. The tent was indeed smoldering at the edges and the screams outside were not of battle but of death.

"What have you done?" The man asked with a waver in his voice. The Iwa Genin was a bully and bullies were cowards.

Naruto snorted. "You are attacking Konoha and you think they would just send me. There are hundreds of us."

"You're lying! Konoha doesn't even know we are attacking." The Iwa nin said through clenched teeth. His sword hand was starting to shake as he glanced around in worry.

"What do I know I am just a kid and a Genin. At least, I am not an old Genin."

"What? I am not old I am only 23!"

Naruto just shrugged he was starting to enjoy his role of acting like a badass. "Doesn't matter you're stupid invasion was for nothing and you're going to die today for nothing." Naruto inched his hand over to the inventory screen he had summoned.

"If I am dying than I am taking you with me." The man screamed spit flying from his mouth. He charged Naruto with his kodachi raised high. It was sloppy, a strike made of fear sprinkled with desperation.

Naruto pulled his hand from his inventory bringing with it a rusty katana. He had never really used a sword before except for those few times at the academy. The clone stepped to the side while doing his best to slice the man from hip to shoulder. The blade met meat but it snapped halfway up the stomach. The Iwa nin stumbled forward until he fell pushing the broken shaft of the sword further into his stomach.

"How?" It was the only word the man uttered as his body faded away leaving behind a kodachi and a pack of cigarettes that Naruto's inventory immediately grabbed.

An explosion and the quickly spreading fire pulled Naruto from his revelry. He dashed over to the desk and since did not know what he was looking for he just started to grab papers and shove them into his inventory. Most of it just seemed like plans of attack but no real information of who was really behind it. After emptying the last drawer he groaned in frustration. "What the hell? There has to be something, dattebayo!"

He kicked the drawer shut but then looked at it again. It was heavier than it should be and now that Naruto thought about it the drawer was shallower than the rest. He ripped it out of its compartment and set it on the desk. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow. The fire was definitely spreading now and everything in the tent would soon be nothing but ash.

Naruto took the broken katana and wedged it into the drawer to pry its face off. It took a bit of effort but the wood gave spilling the hidden contents. There were a few gold coins that Naruto did not recognize and a single thick black folder.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A man with some stringed instrument strapped to his back entered the tent. He was out of breath and the left side of his face was bleeding. "Get away from that?"

**Tokubetsu Jonin Kurama Koshiro Level - 66**

Naruto ignored the yelling and quickly shoved the folder and coins into his inventory. "Nah, it looks important I think I will taking it."

**Documented Proof 1/1**

**+5 Underworld Coin **

"You don't know who you are messing with kid."

"Don't worry about me I will beat everything that comes my way until I become Hokage, dattebayo!"

The Jonin hummed in response. "A true believer, huh? Sorry kid Konoha is just as corrupt as the rest of the villages. It has destroyed and subjugated my family with some demonic curse. I am going to burn Konoha down to the ground. Now hand those papers over before you hurt yourself.

"I don't think so. See ya." Naruto waved as he dismissed himself into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto shook his head as the memories of smoking and setting the caravan on fire hit him. He was pissed he had to drag himself through the swamp for the last two days and he irrationally hated himself for it. Naruto looked up to see clones glaring at him. "Don't blame me it was Ero-Sennin's plan." He and the thirty clones around him looked down from the trees at the camp.

**+100 XP * 43 **

**+315 XP * 10**

**+879 XP * 3**

**+1073 XP **

**50/200 Mercenary Eliminated**

**12/100 Genin Eliminated**

**4/34 Chunin Eliminated**

**+31 Rusted katana**

**+2 Fair katana**

**+32 Standard Kunai**

**+8 Iwa Headbands**

**+5 Kiri Headbands**

**+32352 Ryo**

There was chaos, the fire was spreading through the convoy burning rations and other goods. Shrapnel of twisted kunai and swords dotted the landscape around the wagons. People were rushing towards the fire attempting to douse it with Earth jutsu.

"Naruto, don't get distracted they have gotten close enough it's time. Now you remember what's next right?"

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Naruto grumbled as he prepared himself for the next stage of the plan. The toad sage had spent the previous two nights teaching Naruto the Jutsu he would need to complete their plans. Jiraiya was surprised that it took so little time for the boy to learn them all. Naruto spent the mornings making the land as treacherous as possible to the Invaders. The only thing was to not make it too obvious that it was not natural. So with judicial use of Earth Release: Death Pit and Swamp of the Underworld they covered several miles to trap the army. The Death Pit Jutsu was quicksand which is a low ranked and easily avoidable but combined with the swamp it was a silent and stealthy killer. It was also a nasty way to go but Jiraiya decided not to tell Naruto that.

Naruto and half of his clones wove through hand seals while the other half went through a different series of hand seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

Naruto intoned just seconds after the clones released their fire jutsu. The fire and wind combined creating a fierce vortex of flame that laid waste to all caught within them. Naruto had to look away as heard the screams and witnessed the people caught in his trap burn and stumble to death.

**-500 CP**

**+100 XP * 46**

**+315 XP * 9**

**+879 XP * 4**

**96/200 Mercenary Eliminated**

**21/100 Genin Eliminated**

**8/34 Chunin Eliminated**

**+20 Rusted katana**

**+2 Fair Tanto**

**+46 Standard Kunai**

**+7 Iwa Headbands**

**+3 Kusa Headbands**

**+2 Kiri Headbands**

**+39 Rotten boots**

**+12 Ninja sandals**

**\+ 3 Earth Release Scrolls**

**\+ 2 Taijutsu scrolls**

**+53265 Ryo**

**++Level UP++**

**Level 25**

Naruto ignored the messages and ran through the hand signs once again.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

He spat the wind technique once again and merged it with the clones fire jutsu.

**-500 CP**

The fire vortex scorched another part of the standing army. Some of the Iwa Nin had caught on to what was happening and protected themselves this time. But not all could prevent the fire from burning them down such as the mercenaries and Genin.

**+100 XP * 71**

**+315 XP * 22**

**+879 XP * 2**

**167/200 Mercenary Eliminated**

**43/100 Genin Eliminated**

**10/34 Chunin Eliminated**

**+30 Rusted katana**

**+12 Fair Katana**

**\+ 6 Fair Tanto**

**+31 Standard Kunai**

**+2 Eye Patch**

**+1 Rotten Wooden Leg**

**+15 Iwa Headbands**

**+4 Kusa Headbands**

**+3 Kiri Headbands**

**+2 Ame Headbands**

**+61 Rotten boots**

**+21 Ninja sandals**

**\+ 5 Earth Release Scrolls**

**\+ 2 Fire Release Scrolls**

**\+ 1 Water Release Scroll**

**\+ 3 Taijutsu scrolls**

**+44587 Ryo**

"Damn all these messages. I can't see a damn thing, dattebayo!"

**Settings Updated! Inventory Messages will no longer be shown while in combat!**

He did not have time to celebrate his newfound clear of text vision. "Alright, one last time guys!"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

**-500 CP**

Naruto tossed a kunai to follow the torrent of fire. And shouted, **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

**-1000 CP**

Another thousand kunai's poofed into existence raining metallic death on his enemies. There was a sickening squelch that made Naruto's stomach roil uncomfortably. Naruto shook himself of the feeling there was a job he needed to do and there was no use getting distracted.

**+100 XP * 27**

**+315 XP * 31**

**+879 XP * 5**

**194/200 Mercenary Eliminated**

**74/100 Genin Eliminated**

**15/34 Chunin Eliminated**

Naruto and his clones jumped down out of the trees into the destruction. Many of the clones used limbs of the trees to slow their decent but Naruto had other plans as he landed feet first on an unaware Iwa Genin smashing the man into the ground.

**+315 XP **

**75/100 Genin Eliminated**

He rolled forward off the shinobi and onto a knee. He groaned not in pain but because of the memories that flooded into his mind giving him the direction to where the leader of this invasion was located.

"Naruto duck!" Ero-Sennin shouted. Naruto dropped to the ground with nary a thought as a kunai flew over his head. "Damn it Gaki! Pay attention, this is a battlefield. Aw shit, move!"

Naruto rolled out of the way to avoid the man attempting to stomp his head. Naruto stood and finally got a good look at the man. He was old, had disheveled grey hair that matched his tattered and dirty clothing. He was also very fat and out of breath.

**Iwa Missing Nin Chunin - Level 31**

Naruto went on the attack launching himself at the Chunin. He punched the man in the face then followed it with a shot to the ribs but Iwa Nin trapped his arm as he tried to pull it back.

"That's not going to do anything to me boy." The missing-nin said as he smile widens showing off his red teeth. Naruto almost gagged as the man's breath smelled of rotten clams. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and tossed him into a pile of flaming debris.

**-197 HP**

"Idiot these clothes are new!" Naruto shouted as jumped out of the fire and dusted himself off. He was surprised the clothes did not catch fire so he just shrugged it off figuring that Ero-Sennin must have bought him some nice ones.

"**Observe**," he whispered to himself.

**Iwa Missing Nin Chunin Akushu - **

**HP: 1314/1565**

**CP: 543/1610**

**He is Level 31 but could never advance further due to laziness. He falsely believes that the Rock Armor technique is the pinnacle of Shinobi Jutsu. This is before the time when the Fourth Hokage taught Iwa otherwise. So, after learning the Rock Armor technique he decided there was nothing else worth learning. **

**Teach him otherwise just like your Father did.**

To say Naruto was pumped up after reading the guys summary was an understatement. He never really had anything to live up too before. It had always been just him, he was alone with no one to make proud. That's why with a new found pride he crossed his fingers. This man would never know what hit him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" ** A dozen Naruto's poofed into existence and sprang into action.

**-19200 CP**

**Chakra Regeneration Increased for 1 minute**

"Oh, so you're not just some stinking brat!" The man laughed completely underestimating Naruto because of his size. He did not even bother to block the punches that hit him all over his body but he did fight back not that it did him any good. Naruto was too small and too fast for him to land a solid hit.

**+1 Agility**

The man was breathing harder than ever. It did not help that he was nearly tapped out of chakra and despite his boasting, each hit that landed did still hurt. A punch to the face by the blonde haired Genin made him see stars for a moment. His Armor was weakening in the face of Naruto's onslaught what was worse was he could not even tell which one was the original.

**+100 XP * 6**

**200/200 Mercenary Eliminated**

"That's it, I have had enough!" The Chunin snarled swiping his hand through the air. He grinned as he managed to pop two clones but in his anger, he left himself wide open. As the smoked cleared he heard the last word he would ever hear.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto leaped through the smoke of his clones smashing the chaotic ball of chakra into the man's chest. The sphere drilled its way through the Chunin's earth armor as if it was made of ramen noodles. There was no blood but the sphere was definitely half deep into the man chest before he shot away from Naruto. The body fizzled out into smoke as soon as it rolled to a rest.

**+678 XP**

**16/34 Chunin Eliminated**

"Two clones with me the others go help wipe out the army." The clones ran off in other directions.

"Not bad Gaki but it looks like the Shinobi are starting to get organized. What are you going to do now?" Ero-Sennin was right Naruto noticed. The leftover Shinobi were starting to team up and he was losing clones to them. That was when he noticed that all the Earth Jutsu the invaders used to douse the fires had hardened the ground and the swamp was nearly gone. That was something he decided to correct.

"**Doton: Swamp of the Underworld**," Naruto whispered as he placed his hand on the ground. The ground shifted becoming softer and wetter until the swamplands took over. In spots, the ground bubbled and popped like pustules filled with toxic swamp gas. He had dropped enough chakra in it to cover at least a quarter mile. It was the most chakra he could put it without the Jutsu exploding in his face.

**-1200 CP**

Jiraiya whistled in appreciation. "I can't believe just how large of a swamp you can make now."

"Thanks. So you think I should head for the bossman of this army, Ero-Sensei?" Naruto decided to show a little appreciation as he used **Mud Walking **to stand on top of the swamp. It was a Chakra Control technique he learned after the first swamp he created. Without **Mud Walking **making a swamp would be all but useless.

**+315 XP * 6**

**+879 XP * 2**

**81/100 Genin Eliminated**

**18/34 Chunin Eliminated**

The swamp was already doing its job. He just hoped that it would be easy for his clones to clean the rest of the Shinobi up. His master had been right that despite knowing a lot of Earth Jutsu the Iwa nin could not walk on the mud. Apparently, Iwa is a cold and dry climate.

"If you know where he is at let's go. Do you know anything about him?" The Toad Sage asked.

"Yeah, he is one of the Kurama clan. He gave this whole speech but I didn't really listen." Naruto turned heading for the tents.

"Naruto be careful they are Genjutsu specialist. Their bloodline is incredibly dangerous. I don't even understand it."

"Yeah, I know I fought Yakumo-chan before. It was a tough fight but once I stopped her from painting it stopped the Genjutsu. I figure I can do the same here. The guy was carrying some stringed instrument on his back. And she was more powerful because of that monster or whatever. I don't know I never understood that part."

"That was well thought out and then very stupid. So he has an instrument it will probably require him to play it so if you hear some kind of music you are in a Genjutsu. How did you end up finding this Yakumo girl?"

"She was just in her room and we just had to get to it," Naruto explained as he took a detour to plunge a Kunai in a Genin that was struggling to pull himself from the swamp. He decided it was much better to be stabbed than to drown in the mud and the muck.

**+315 XP **

**82/100 Genin Eliminated**

"Well I doubt finding and taking this guy out will be that easy. He is a Jonin remember."

Naruto snorted. "He is only a Tokubetsu Jonin."

"Oi don't get cocky gaki. That is still a Jonin and the Kurama clan is very powerful. Now there is a weakness to sound type Genjutsu. You just need to-" Jiraiya suddenly went quiet.

The tent was just ahead but it was in flames and had fallen over. "I need to what?" Naruto turned toward his master but he was not there. "Ero-Sennin where are you? I thought you couldn't go off on your own without me not that I am complaining. It sucked having to not having any privacy."

All the fires that had been lit suddenly died out and the world around Naruto went pitch black and totally silent. He could barely see the outline of the clouds forming in the sky. The ground was no longer mud it had turned into grasslands. "Damn someone already removed the swamp."

The sky lit up with lightning at first it ran across the sky to congregate at one point almost as if the lightning was gathering energy. Then it came down. The world lit up white blinding Naruto for half a second. Then another came down even closer to him. The earth exploded from the strike causing Naruto to stumble backward. "That's not natural, dattebayo!"

Another came down almost on top of him. He dove out of the way only to be caught in the explosion. The blast threw Naruto another twenty feet away.

**-25HP**

His ears were ringing but he did not have time to worry about it as another lightning strike was already coming down for him. He jumped away again but was still caught in the explosion.

**-21HP**

Then another struck this time he was lucky to roll out of the way even if it did not feel that way. But Naruto somehow landed on his feet.

**-59HP**

**+1 Agility**

"If it is targeting me I need to make myself a harder target." He kept running as the sky seemed angry at near misses. Lightning struck again but now that he was not standing still he had been able to dodge it relatively easily almost as if he had sensed it coming. His hair was standing on end due to all the electricity in the air, hell, it was even making him itch between the shoulder blades.

The itch grew stronger making him jump to the left avoiding the lightning completely. Now that he bought himself some seconds he made the familiar cross sign. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

**-19200 CP **

**Chakra Regeneration Increased for 1 minute**

Fifty Naruto clones appeared and scattered in different directions they all knew what to do. The lightning paused for a moment like it was alive and confused. It changed directions in mid-air to come down in the middle a group of clones. Two of them went up in smoke but the others came out unscathed.

The itch was back with a vengeance making him jump right this time. The lightning was weaker than before so the explosion was not nearly as strong. Several more clones were gone but one had caught something. Music. It was light a constant strumming of strings that gave an image of a storm then a violent clash of cords that brought the lightning. He headed to the last location of the clone. The storm was dying down as he approached the spot. The grass faded out and it was replaced by an old style cobblestone street. A street lamp flickered on illuminating old apartment buildings that lined the street. The facade of the buildings was grey and broken down. It reminded him a lot of his apartment in the red light district. His clones followed him as he slowed to a stop. They could all hear the music now.

"Okay, now we just have to find him and finish this!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his fist down into his palm only to see four of his clones mowed down by two flying swords.

"So we meet again my young friend. I must say you have ruined all my plans spectacularly. At first, I thought you were just a naive thief in the night but after what you have done I have come to realize that you are no thief. So little Shinobi what is your name? I would like to know it before I kill you."

The man never stopped playing music as he spoke as he sat on his stool with the stringed instrument draped across his lap. Naruto figured that the instrument was key to whatever this Genjutsu. He just had to stop the man from playing it.

"**Observe," **Naruto whispered.

**Koto Zither - This Zither has been passed from father to son in the Secondary Kurama Family line for generations. Fuinjutsu seal placed on instrument make it nearly indestructible. It can be used as a blunt weapon if the need arises.**

**Status  
Name Koshiro Kurama**

**Titles: Tokubetsu Jonin, Missing Nin, Banished Member of the Kurama Clan  
Level: 66 Class: Shinobi**

**HP: 3666 CP: 6939  
Strength: 198  
Agility: 210  
Intellect: 435  
Wisdom: 370  
Stamina: 122**

Well shit, Naruto thought as he looked at the man's stats and then his own.

**Status  
Name Naruto Uzumaki**

**Titles: Genin, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Toad Sage's Apprentice, #1 Knucklehead Ninja, Demon**

**Level: 25 Class: Shinobi  
Experience: 23731/ 34000  
HP: 2000 CP: 20889  
Strength: 68 Attack PWR: 137.50  
Agility: 92 Crit Chance: 3.36%  
Intellect: 25 HP Regen: 55.73 /5 mins  
Wisdom: 28 Chakra Regen: 293.77 /30 secs  
Stamina: 250 Stam Regen: 77.40 /min**

**Resistance  
Mind: 50% Wind: 9%  
Fire: 5% Lightning: 2%  
Water: 1% Shadow: 1%  
Physical:15% Poison: 48%  
Cold: 3% Illness: 100%**

**Release Affinity  
Wind 13% Earth: 11%  
Fire: 1% Water: 0%  
Lightning: 0% Medical: 0%  
Yin: 0% Yang: 41%  
**

The snobby bastard really was a Jonin. All he could do now was just bluff until he figured something out. "Yeah, that ain't going to happen. The name's Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it!"

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

He shouted and he could hear his clones do the same thing some even using wind jutsu. Koshiro did not even flinch at the onslaught instead he just roughly ran his fingers through the strings. The instrument let out an unearthly belch of sound that turned into a solid wall of force that deflected all approaching kunai with little effort. Koshiro continued to play music but with every strong flick of the strings, a sword or knife would appear flying towards him and his clones at speeds Naruto could barely follow. It started with a few swords which were easy to avoid but as the pace of the music ramped up so did the number of swords and knives flying at them.

Naruto dodged a sword only to have a knife slash his back. He screamed in surprise to the pain. He could feel the blood running down his back staining his new orange jacket.

**-235HP**

There were too many to dodge and he would never make it over to the Kurama bastard this way. Naruto reached into his inventory and pulled out one of his **Fair Tanto. **He had rarely used one and was never trained in it but he had always considered himself a quick learner in a fight.

It was sloppy but he blocked the next kunai to reach them then dodged and blocked another. He was no master but his reflexes were quick and he kept on the move never standing still. He blocked and dodged another three blades before one nicked him in the shoulder.

**-186HP**

Naruto blocked and dodged and repeated. He still could not move forward but he was getting better his movements more refined with each and every block. It was a losing battle though as he was still getting hit even if it was less often. He would bleed to death before he would ever reach the missing-nin. All of a sudden it was as if certain things clicked in his mind all waisted movements became more efficient.

**Beginner Kenjutsu Learned!**

**+2 Agility**

He spun out of the way of a sword and ducked another then blocked a kunai and finally took a step forward. He twisted his body to the side out of the way of a short sword only for the shuriken hidden behind it to stab into his thigh.

**-275HP**

Naruto snarled in frustration but renewed his effort to get through this storm of metal. He saw that his tanto was chipping so he threw it at Koshiro only for it to be deflected off by another sword. He pulled out another sword this time it was longer than a tanto and had a straight edge but had no idea what it was called. It made it easier to deflect or was it that he was moving faster through the blocks. He had not noticed but he was starting to dodge less and use the weapon more.

**+2 Agility**

**+1 Strength**

Naruto stopped trying to make the blocks happen and let his instincts take over. The effects were almost immediate as that itch he had ignored was something more. He could feel his body moving forward on its own as his blade was knocking swords and knives out of the air with an efficient swipe or a flick of the wrist.

**+4 Agility**

**+2 Strength**

**Danger Detection Skill learned!**

"I can do this all day Uzumaki! The question is can you?" The jerk called out pulling Naruto from his thoughts. He was not feeling tired since he always had a stupid amount of stamina but the truth was things were not alright. He was in pain and he had a less than half his health left according to the red bar in his vision.

**876/2000 HP**

It only made him even more pissed off He had not even landed a single damn hit on this asshole. "Yeah," Naruto yelled over the clang of his sword. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet. Is this all you can do? I know a genin whose Genjutsu makes yours look like it was done by a no talent clown."

The Jonin just barked out a laugh. "If you say so kid!" While he may have acted like he had blown off Naruto but his taunt must have struck a cord because now the swords were coming faster than ever. Now that Naruto had gotten closer he could see that Koshiro's brown hair was plastered to the sides of his face so he was not the only one having a hard time. Naruto took a quick glance to his side as four clones had finally lined up next to him. That was all that was left of them and they were each wielding a tanto or katana from their inventory. It was incredible for Naruto to see just how far their skills had come as each one was using their weapons to deflect the onslaught of sharp steel.

"Cover me!" He shouted as he stepped behind the clones. **"Kai!"**

**-500CP**

**Genjutsu Resisted **

**Resistance Training Fuinjutsu Seal Disabled.**

**Weight Training Fuinjutsu Seal Disabled. **

"Fuck! Those things were still on! And that damn Genjutsu did not break. Time for plan B!"

"Boss, what plan B? We never make plans!" One of the clones yelled out. His frantic voice was bordering on complete madness.

"Shut up I am concentrating here!" Naruto ran through the hand signs he needed. "MOVE!

The clones jumped out of the way just as Naruto yelled, **"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

**-1000CP**

Naruto was already moving forward as the vortex of wind blast all the blades out of their path. A violent strum on the zither brought forth that wall of energy again to stop the wind. Koshiro quickly changed back to the music summoning his blades once again. This time Naruto could not follow them at all he was too close to the source he had to trust his body to move and block on instinct alone.

**+6 Agility**

He had little time to celebrate his increase in skill as he felt tiny slices and knicks all over his body. He ignored the countdown of his health it was just below a quarter now. Naruto could not stop now he was almost there. Now that he was close enough he could tell that there was open space between Koshiro and where his swords appeared. He just had to make it into there. With that singular thought, he put his all into moving forward. His health was down to a tenth. Blocking the last of the blades he made it the last two steps. Koshiro was just less than a few steps in front of him when all of a sudden the music changed to what could only be described as dance music.

**+7 Agility**

**+5 Strength**

Naruto's **Danger Detection **screamed at him. He jumped back dodging the largest sword he had ever seen. The sword itself was more like a slab of stone. It dwarfed Zabuza's sword by at least a meter but considering that a four-meter giant with a pig's head was wielding it, it was not surprising. Naruto's clones ran passed him one was already racing up the monster's arm while the others intended to keep it busy. But the beast was fast, way faster than could be possible. Naruto lunged towards Koshiro but the monster seemed to phase in front of him. It shook the clone from its shoulder and swiped the massive sword at Naruto. The speed it moved made it impossible to dodge or even consider blocking.

"**Kawarimi no jutsu!" **

**-50CP**

He replaced himself with a fallen over lamp post. He attempted to attack Koshiro again but the beast was already there. Its speed was ridiculous. **"Kawarimi no jutsu!"**

**-50CP**

This time he replaced himself from being crushed from the massive stomp that shook the earth. He threw a kunai which the beast did not even bother deflecting as it just bounced off his skin. Naruto dismissed his four remaining clones.

**+3450CP**

**+24 Beginner Kenjutsu 56/100**

**+2 Wind Release**

**+1 Earth Release**

**+2 Wisdom**

**+1 Intelligence**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto quickly summons 15 more clones to replace them.

**-15035 CP**

**Chakra Regeneration Increased for 1 minute**

Half of them charge forward, Naruto included, while the others are pelting the monster with Kunai or attempting to sneak one by to him to hit Koshiro. The monster is always there to take the hit instead. Naruto slashed the beast's leg but unlike the others his penetrates its skin slicing open the beast's thigh. It screamed out in pain as its black blood oozed from the injury. The distraction bought Naruto enough time to climb its arm in an attempt to cut off its head but the beast is too quick. As he cut across the pig monster moved its head so he only left a shallow cut on its neck. It grabbed Naruto by the waist as he jumped off and tossed him at the clones that were peppering it with kunai.

The other clones were not having much luck either. The beast gave them no chance at reaching Koshiro it was just too fast and blocked all their attempts. They were down to only two clones left. Their frustration mounting as they could see Koshiro's smug face smiling in the background. He knew this fight was over there was no way for Naruto to get to him. Annoyance flickered on the Kurama clan member's face as the monster had to phase over to block another kunai.

The kunai suddenly shifted as Naruto dropped his henge. The pig-headed monster attempted to bring his sword up but it was too late as Naruto's blade plunged into the throat of the beast. He swiped to the right half decapitating the beast. Naruto did not slow down as he raised the sword. He was ending this right now!

As Naruto brought the sword down Koshiro kicked his Zither up and used it to swat Naruto out of the sky like a bug. He landed in the dirt rolling to a stop near where he started the fight.

**-500HP**

His health was down to a sliver at just over a hundred hit points. "I have to give it to you Naruto." The man's voice only served to piss him off more. The fucker was already sitting down with the zither across his lap. Naruto had to start this shit all over from where he started the fight. There was no fucking way he would let this stand. He hated being weak. He hated to lose and he hated this man. His blood felt like fire in his veins, he was breathing lava into his lungs. His hate only seemed to stoke the flames. "That was quite a fight even if you had no chance of winning from the start. But for a Genin you are outstanding."

"No Chance! N**O FUCKING Chance!" **Naruto's voice came up guttural and unnatural. His vision was turning red and the fire in his blood was now cascading along his skin. His eyes turned red with slitted pupils, the markings on his face became more pronounced and his teeth elongated. Finally, a single fiery red tail extended from his backside. **"I will show you no fucking chance!**"

Koshiro did not know what was going on but something was not right. He immediately started playing music again. The blades shot out dispersing the shocked clones but before they could reach Naruto, he roared.

The chakra roiled in Naruto's belly. It wanted out, it needed to get out. **"Let's Get Wild!"** The shockwave of chaotic chakra he let loose shattered the Genjutsu and blew Koshiro off his chair throwing him into the dirt.

**Fox Chakra Cloak Activated**

** All stats tripled.**

** All Regeneration Increased**

** Bijuu Madness Temporarily Resisted**

** Three Minutes Until Madness Sets In**

**Status  
Name Naruto Uzumaki One-Tailed State**

**Titles: Genin, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Toad Sage's Apprentice, #1 Knucklehead Ninja, Demon**

**Level: 25 Class: Shinobi  
Experience: 23731/ 34000  
HP: 3500 CP: 23687  
Strength: 228 Attack PWR: 1503.6  
Agility: 333 Crit Chance: 6.39%  
Intellect: 78 HP Regen: 310.25 /30 secs  
Wisdom: 90 Chakra Regen: 1667.59 /sec  
Stamina: 750 Stam Regen: 430.91 /sec**

By the time Koshiro looked up Naruto's knee met his face dropping his health by a quarter with one hit. Naruto did not seem to mind the sickening crack as he spun kicking the man in the side of the head. The kick sent to man rolling through the mud of the swamp until he was slumped up against a tree.

Naruto was not going to lie he enjoyed kicking this man back into the mud and the muck. He rushed over to the fallen Kurama clan member. He knew not to let up as Koshiro was a Genjutsu specialist all it would take was one moment for him to cast another one.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he pulled the dazed man to his feet and slammed the unstable sphere of chakra into the man's stomach. The Rasengan was already falling apart and detonated caving in Koshiro's ribcage. The tree behind the man shuddered to absorb the blow until the man lifelessly slid down to the ground.

Naruto stumbled backward in either in relief or shock he was not quite sure yet. He took a few deep breaths to calm down and could feel the Kyuubi's chakra receding to whence it came. It was like coming down off the thrill of a great bowl of Ichiraku ramen all Naruto wanted to do now was crawl into bed and sleep it off. Somehow without even noticing he had made it back over to his sword. After picking it up he noticed that Jiraiya was there with him again.

"Not bad. Not bad at all Gaki. You had me worried for a second though but I have to say your mother's sword looks good in your hands."

"M-my mother's sword." As Naruto was about to look down at his weapon he was interrupted by a terrible dark wail.

A putrid black mist rose from Koshiro's body forming into a blacken beast that looked the same as the conjured pig giant that had been used to attack Naruto earlier. "**Did you really think you could stop me, little boy? I am the curse of the Kurama Clan! I am their thoughts made real. Nothing can stop me!"**

Naruto flipped through the hand seals and slammed his hand to the ground "Fuck you stay dead! **Kuchiyose: Food Cart Destroyer!" **He fed the last bit of Kyuubi chakra running through his system into the jutsu. The air above the beast warped until a giant green and brown toad took its place. The toad fell like a fist from kami smashing the beast and Koshiro into a paste.

**1/1 Jonin Eliminated **

**+15000XP**

**+Zither Instrument**

**+Kurama Clan Jonin Vest**

**+Kurama Clan Headband**

**+13 Kunai**

**+26548 Ryo**

**+Kurama Clan Bloodline Scroll**

**++Level Up++**

**Level 26**

**New Title Earned! What's up Danger?**

**You like high chances that you might lose. You like it all on the edge. You like tall buildings so you can leap off of them. You like it when trouble brews. And when it calls you're like, What's up Danger?**

**+Double XP earned if the foe is 20 Levels above you**

**+100% chance that a Bloodline scroll will drop if applicable.**

**+100% chance for a Rare or Greater drop**

The two Shinobi stared at the toad until it went up into smoke. "Well let this be a lesson to you gaki. Never turn your back on an enemy until you know they are dead or incapacitated.

**+1 Wisdom**

**+1 Intelligence**

"Ero-Sennin, how do I know if they are dead?"

"You cut their head off."

**+2 Wisdom**

"And stop cursing dammit," the toad sage said as he smacked the back of the boys head.

"Ow, ow, ow. That hurt Ero-Sennin." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he hopped around like an idiot.

"I know you spent the last two days with scum but that does not mean I want my apprentice to be sounding like some loser hooligan."

The edges of the world around them cracked and shattered leaving them back in reality. It was dawn break and they were exactly where they entered the instance.

**Historical Battle Instance **

**The start of a Legend.**

**Completed**

**Mercenary 200/200**

**Genin 100/100**

**Chunin 34/34**

**Jonin 1/1**

**Documented Proof 1/1**

**+10000XP**

**+50000Ryo**

**Choose one of Hiruzen Sarutobi's personal Jutsu.**

**Bukijutsu - All his knowledge of fighting with a bo staff**

**Monkey Fist - All his knowledge of his personal Taijutsu**

**Eye of Mind - Lord Third was called the professor for a reason. This is a passive yin based jutsu that accelerates all thought processes and allows the user to quickly analyze any situation. This includes anything from forming battle plans to the ability to understand how a jutsu works upon witnessing it. **

**Dead Demon Consuming Seal - A sealing technique developed by the Uzumaki clan to call upon the power of the Shinigami. It only requires that you be sealed into the belly of the Shinigami to use.**

**Telescope Technique - A sensor technique that uses a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit.**

"Damn gaki I don't think you can use any of those just yet and I doubt you want to drop your mom's chokuto for a bo staff."

"Yeah, but what about Monkey fist?"

"Nah the toads would kick your ass if they found out you were using the monkey taijutsu."

"So which one should I pick then?" Naruto said at a loss with his shoulders sunk down. He was upset because he thought he would get some cool jutsu he could use right now.

"I can't make that decision for you but I am getting the Telescope technique," Jiraiya said with an excessive amount of drool running off his chin. "Just imagine the research I could complete! This instance was a goldmine, kid!"

"You got stuff too?" Naruto rubbed the back as the Toad Sage nodded. "Well, that sounds like some ero-jutsu. So I guess I will take the **Eye of Mind** jutsu even if I cannot use it."

**+1 Eye of Mind Jutsu Scroll**

"Alright, gaki let's set up camp and take it easy today. Then we can go over our spoils of battle."

A short time later both Master and Apprentice were sitting across from each other just having finished a large breakfast. The only thing that was keeping Naruto awake were the scrolls that he could not wait to go through. Around the two of were piles of swords, kunai, clothes, and scrolls.

The toad sage swallowed his last gulp of food and spoke, "so this is everything you got from the instance."

Naruto burped and patted his belly before he responded. "Yep except the **Eye of Mind Jutsu Scroll **and the **Kurama Clan Bloodline Scroll**. They will allow me to take them out but I cannot set them down or give it away. Every time I try I get a message saying they are bound to me." Naruto glance at the sword sitting in his lap. His mother's sword and the mask was the same. They could not be set down with the intent of getting rid of it.

**Kushina Uzumaki's Modified Chokuto - ****Kogarashi "Leaf Wilting Wind"**

**Fuinjutsu Enhancements**

**Nearly Unbreakable**

**Allows Chakra Flow**

**Allows Weight Adjustment Original Weight to 250 Kilograms**

**Combo System (With every four consecutive hits or blocks the users speed increases. Combo ends when the user takes a hit.) **

**Hidden Enhancement that was added after Kushina Uzumaki ended her ANBU career**

** Set Bonus (INACTIVE)**

**(2/3) Locked**

**(2/4) Locked**

**Kushina Uzumaki created this sword to show that she was better at Fuinjutsu than her crush Minato Namikaze at Fuinjutsu.**

"Alright," Ero-Sennin answered and nodded as he grabbed the black folder that held the invasion intel. He flipped through the pages humming as he went along. "This doesn't make any sense. According to this Iwa had nothing to do with it their missing-nin was just hired like everyone else even if they were at least eighty percent of the invasion's Shinobi. All the intel points to some civilian criminal dubbed the Kuroi Kage but I cannot see any reason or benefit for him to invade Konoha of all places."

Naruto shrugged, "maybe the invasion was not the point."

"What do you mean Gaki?"

"Well," Naruto grabbed a stick from the ground and scratched terrible looking stick figures into the ground. "When I used to do a lot of pranks sometimes I let ANBU or whoever catch me to set up a larger prank. Sometimes, it so I could not be blamed for another prank that was going off at the same time or that time when an ANBU dragged me through T&I and I was able to scope it out. Or that time a lazy ANBU let it slip where their base was which led me to put itching powder in all the ANBU mask."

Jiraiya shivered at the little wicked mastermind sitting in front of him. "Well, what do you think they were hiding with the invasion?"

"It was strange everyone I fought was so certain that Konoha did not know that they were there. Why is that? It was not like they were quiet even if we were at war someone should have seen them. So how did they get so close with no one seeing or hearing them? As a prankster that would be very important and I would think that for a criminal it would be even more important."

Ero-Sennin's eyes widened as he went through the papers again. "In the first couple of pages it mentions building tunnels but after that, all mention of them drops off completely. Instead, they use code names like Honey Bear, Red Tree, and Golden Cloth. I don't know what they mean it's just strange. Things like this are not handled by Shinobi this is more of the Daimyo and their Samurai's domain.

"Well, I think we should look into it."

"I agree the game would not just give us this for no reason." Ero-Sennin put the folder in his inventory and rubbed his face as he looked at the pile of items in front of him. "I guess our next stop is a town to sell most of this stuff. Can you learn either of those scrolls?"

Naruto shrugged and unrolled the Kurama scroll. It shined briefly before a message appeared in his vision.

**Kurama Clan Bloodline requirements not met due to Yin Chakra deficiency.**

Naruto pulled out the Eye of Mind scroll only to receive the same message. "It says I cannot learn it because of my chakra imbalance.

"Thought so," Jiraiya said with a pensive expression. "Here try this." He tossed one of the earth scrolls over to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the scroll recognizing the name. He unrolled the scroll it was the same earth decapitation jutsu Kakashi likes to use. The scroll glowed bright silver until it formed a ball of light that jumped into Naruto's chest.

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Headhunter Jutsu) Learned**

"Interesting," Ero-Sennin commented as Naruto looked around confused. "But it looks like it destroys the jutsu in the process I will have to make copies of the ones that Konoha does not have before we use them. No more Jutsu's for you today." The toad sage grabbed all the remaining scrolls putting them in his own inventory for safe keeping.

"Oi, I earned those. You can't just take them!"

"I can and I will. I know you want to learn jutsu gaki but we need to work on your basics first. Besides you want to be Hokage right? Well, learning jutsu is the wrong way to go about it. If you become some jutsu master you will never become an S-class Shinobi. Only an A-class Jonin if you are lucky."

"But Jutsu are awesome, dattebayo!"

"True but think about the past Hokage. None of them threw around of ton of jutsu. Shodaime had his sage art and he mastered wood release. Nidaime had Hiraishin and he mastered water release. Sandaime was just a ridiculous damn genus. Your father mastered Hiraishin to an unprecedented level, had Rasengan and was a Fuinjutsu master. And finally Princess Tsunade the greatest medic-nin of all time and is stupid strong. Now, do you see what I am getting at? You don't see them playing with stupid hand signs. They were Hokage because they reached a mastery that allowed them to stand above all others. And I will be damned if I let you follow the path of mediocre shinobi because you think jutsu is cool."

"But-" Naruto started to complain but was cut off by his master.

"Listen Naruto if you want to be Hokage, you need to set yourself apart and do something that no other shinobi is capable of. It is not only about power. A Hokage has to be special in that no one can do what a Hokage can do."

Jiraiya stood up annoyed that the good mood had been ruined. "Get some sleep Naruto. Tomorrow I introduce you to hell."


	4. Chapter 4

In case you are wondering I do not own Naruto at all.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training Part 1**

Naruto ducked under Ero-Sennin's punch and followed it with his own punch to the man's guts but the Toad Sage was already gone. A foot slammed into the center of Naruto's back sending flying through four or five trees.

**-504 HP**

Naruto immediately rolled out of the way of the stomp that cratered the ground where his head had just been. He spun off the ground into a roundhouse kick aimed at his master's head. Jiraiya blocked the kick easily with his forearm. In an incredible display of agility, Naruto used that momentum to twist his body into dropping a heel kick on top of his opponents head. Jiraiya, again with a minimal effort, grabbed Naruto's ankle and flung the boy at least thirty feet.

Naruto landed on his feet but flipped several times to bleed off the excess energy. He charged his master again with his hand cocked back for a haymaker. The Toad Sage raised his eyebrow at the obvious punch and lashed out with a massive front snap kick but to his surprise, it never connected. Instead, Naruto dropped to the ground and slid under his master. He grabbed Ero-Sennin's leg to use it as an anchor to launch a kick. His foot landed crashing into the bottom of Ero-Sennin's chin. It wasn't even enough to make the man stumble backward.

**+1 Agility**

**+1000 XP for landing a hit on your teacher!**

"Good, Good!" Jiraiya said with a bloody lip. "But you left yourself vulnerable." The Toad Sage's punch smashed into Naruto's undefended stomach. The boy flew off crashing through trees until he rolled on the ground to a complete stop.

**-978 HP**

Naruto laid sprawled out on the ground with each heavy breath causing him pain as his healing factor knit his ribs back together. He had less than a hundred health left. The bruises on his face were also slowly fading away the longer he laid there.

"I guess that is good enough for today. You actually landed three hits on me today, I am impressed."

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Survive the Spar!**

**Your Master requires that you spar with him for four hours every day! This quest can only be completed if you stay conscious through the entirety of the spar. So far you have completed this quest three times out of the seven times it has been given.**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+2 Strength**

**+2 Agility**

**Bonus Complete: Land two or more hits on the Toad Sage!**

**+1000 XP for every hit**

**+Chakra Strike Skill (10/100) - This skill allows you to put chakra in a punch or kick with pinpoint accuracy to increase damage done to the terrain or opponent. Having this skill disables the Chakra Control needed to perform it. This skill was made famous by Princess Tsunade!**

**Chakra Strike Skill Learned!**

**Chakra Strike (10/100) - Currently increase damage done by 25%**

"Your stats are looking good Naruto. Man, it is just crazy how much stronger you have already become. I think you are almost ready." Jiraiya said as he examined Naruto's status screen.

**Status **

** Name Naruto Uzumaki **

**Titles: Genin, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Toad Sage's Apprentice, #1 Knucklehead Ninja, Demon, What's Up Danger **

**Level: 26 Class: Shinobi **

**Experience: 19731/36400 **

**HP: 2080 CP: 21290 **

**Strength: 122 Attack PWR: 237.90 **

**Agility:143 Crit Chance: 4.19% **

**Intellect: 30 HP Regen: 71.04 /5 mins**

**Wisdom: 35 Chakra Regen:402.23/30 secs**

**Stamina: 260 Stam Regen: 98.67 /min**

**Attribute Points: 65 **

**Money: RYO 94,578 **

**Armor: 31 **

**Resistance **

** Mind: 50% Wind: 9% **

** Fire: 5% Lightning: 2% **

** Water: 1% Shadow: 1% **

** Physical:25% Poison: 48% **

** Cold: 3% Illness: 100% **

**Release Affinity **

** Wind 15% Earth: 12% **

** Fire: 1% Water: 0% **

** Lightning: 0% Medical: 0% **

** Yin: 0% Yang: 41% **

The training had been worse than hell. A week had passed since the Historical Instance and every night Naruto went to bed as one solid bruise. Ero-Sennin had made it his personal duty run him into the ground day in and day out. It was the first time in his life that he was completely drained of all of his energy by the end of the day. First, morning exercise followed by a spar with no ninjutsu or no chakra just pure taijutsu. It was not much of a spar as it was a one-sided beating. After that, they traveled through the night at Naruto's top speed until he passed out. There were several nights that he fell asleep mid-jump between trees and just woke up next morning in his sleeping bag.

They made good distance as they pushed themselves out of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Tea. The two Shinobi made it into Ogimachi Village in the late afternoon.

"I don't understand why are we came to this village in Tea Country?"

The toad sage grunted in annoyance at the stupid question. If he had wanted Naruto to know why they were here he would have told him. "You have the afternoon off Gaki. So go play with some kids or something just stay out of trouble. And keep your ears open."

"Fine," Naruto responded as he kicked a stone that had looked but at him funny out of the way. "But I am not giving you any money to waste on women."

"Damn cheap brat," his sensei grumbled as he separated from Naruto.

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Jiraiya thinks there is something fishy with this village. Your task is to blend in and find any clues as to what is going on. Use the skills in stealth that you have accrued in the Academy and as a Genin to accomplish this quest.**

**Objective:**

**+Head to Town Square and listen for any suspicious conversations.**

**+Follow individual or make contact with them.**

**+Alert Jiraiya to what you have found.**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+Instinct Skill**

Naruto smirked as he accepted the quest. This would be easy, he thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the crowd into an open plaza. A dozen or so vendor stalls were set up selling their goods. One of the vendors did catch his eye, it was some traveling cartographer. Naruto had seen some maps at the academy but most were incomplete or just held known trader routes since most nations were very secretive about their landscape. Naruto made his way over to the stand and as he got closer he noticed a map that was hung on the wall gave off a light white glow. It was a hand-drawn work of art showing all the nations, forest, and mountains.

"What do you want, kid?" A man asked interrupting Naruto's thoughts. The man was in a robe with his head wrapped to protect him from the sun. His hands were also covered in ink. He was obviously the creator of these maps. "This isn't some place for a show. I am a businessman so if you aren't buying move along."

"Ah," Naruto cleared his throat. "No, my uncle sent me to get a map for him since he is planning on traveling."

The man looked at Naruto with a skeptical eye but just sighed and asked, "do you know what this uncle of yours wants?"

"I think he needs something like that world map you have hung up there." Naruto pointed to the glowing world map.

"Hmm what that is not exactly a map."

"What do you mean?"

The man grunted with effort as he pulled his work off the hooks he hung it from and folded it shut. "It's not just a single map. It is an atlas, a book of maps, and it pretty much has all the areas I have traveled too."

"That's perfect! How much is it?"

"I was not planning on selling this but I will part with it for thirty thousand Ryo. If your uncle can come up with that I will sell it to him."

"No need to get that perv involved," Naruto said as his shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed the money from his inventory. Naruto slammed the money down on the counter. "That should be enough."

The man nodded dumbly and handed over the atlas after snatching the money off the table. Naruto tucked the booked under his arm and run back towards an empty alleyway while shouting, "Thanks Jiji!"

A shout of "Oi! I am not old!" followed him. Naruto just ignored it as he checked to make sure he was alone. In one quick movement, he shoved the atlas into his inventory.

**Map Loading...**

**A Map has been loaded into the Game System. Say or think map to call up a full map view. Explore more areas to increase the size of the map. The area shown increases as you become a more competent sensor. **

**Chakra Sensor Skill Learned!**

**Chakra Sensor 10/100**

"Whoa, there is even a small map in my vision. This is awesome, dattebayo! Map." A full map sprung up blocking his vision. It showed the entire village he was in, Naruto was represented by an Orange dot and so was his sensei. All the other villagers were white but there was one dot that was green. It was just off the plaza in an alley opposite of the one Naruto was standing in. There were several white dots crowded around it. The quest had wanted him to look into any suspicious activity and that is as suspicious as it could get. Naruto mixed in with the small crowd as they made their way around the market towards the alley.

**Stealth Sub Skill Blending Learned! **

The message popped up as Naruto left the group of shoppers but he quickly ignored it as he entered the alley. He stepped amongst the children that were in the alley blending in with them. It was not too hard to blend in since several were his height and they were all focused on the girl who was shuffling several cups on a plank of wood.

"Alright, so which one of you pricks wanna try your hand at a game of chance?" She shouted. It threw Naruto off as this was not what he had been expecting. First off the girl was at least two years younger than him. Secondly, she was gambling and finally, she had the mouth of a sailor.

A boy pushed his way through the group to stand in front of the girl. She looked up at him with a cocky smirk, "Little J, your balls must have just dropped if you are already back to lose again. What do you want to wager this time?"

"I am going to win this time Tatsuki!" The boy said with an over the top fist pump.

"Sure you are snot weasel. Now, what's the wager? And don't be pulling that IOU bullshit."

"I know that," the boy squeaked. "I wager a week of working in the tea fields. When I win you will work my shift for a week."

"That's too weak shit stain," Tatsuki responded without looking up. "Make it a month. I will work your shift for a month if you win and if you lose you will work mine for two months. Best two out three."

Tatsuki did not even wait for a response as she lifted the center cup off the board. It revealed a very familiar golden coin. It was an underworld coin like those that he stole from that Kurama shinobi. Naruto watched as the boy picked the right cup the first round. It was easy for Naruto as a shinobi to follow the coin but he also pushed some chakra to his ears as Ero-Sennin had taught him to listen for the coin. The boy chose wrong on the second round but it wasn't his fault as Naruto heard the coin slide up the girl's sleeve. It was a simple sleight of hand that was taught to him at the academy. It was those little tricks that made Shinobi so quick and fluid with their kunai. The boy stormed off a few minutes later after he guessed wrong again losing the match. Naruto watched the girl scam a few more people for money, watches, bread and even some instant ramen. He could understand the bet for ramen.

Naruto finally stepped forward. "I will give it try."

"Oh yeah, what's the bet candle top?" The girl asked with a light blush on her cheeks as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto crouched down in front of her and set a thousand Ryo on the plank of wood. "If I win I want to know more about that coin you are using."

Tatsuki gulped as she stared at Naruto. "I don't know much about it but you could convince me to take you to someone who does." She stated as she quickly glanced at the pile of money.

Naruto set another thousand on the stack but she stayed quiet. He sighed as he pulled out another five thousand and set it down. "I think that is enough. We have a deal?"

"Y-yes. Best out of three." The nervousness that girl had at that amount of money faded as she shuffled the cups. She was moving the cups much faster than she had before.

"Third on the left," Naruto said as soon as she came to a stop. The girl lifted the cup to show the coin underneath. She started to mix the cups again this time shuffling them even faster and for longer. Just before she finished Tatsuki slid the coin up her sleeve but at the same moment, Naruto flicked his own gold coin beneath it. "Center cup."

"Thanks for the money candle top," the girl smiled smugly as she lifted the cup. The looked drained from her face as she saw the gleam of gold that was revealed. But then her eyes narrowed as she felt the weight of her coin in her sleeve.

"I will wait till you are finished to get the information." Naruto winked as he grabbed his money and stood up to lean against the alley wall. Tatsuki scammed a few more kids before she finished for the day.

She grabbed her things and marched over to Naruto. "What is it you want cheater?"

"What do you mean I am the cheater? What do you call you were doing to all those kids?"

"Working."

"Ano," Naruto spoke as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't you think you are a little too young to be gambling?"

"What's it to you? If I can work out in the fields all day then I see no reason that I cannot play a little game. I am thirteen anyway so no one is going to stop me."

"Thirteen? No way you are the same age as me you look like your not even ten!"

"Shut up asshole it's not like I want to be short you prick. How are you only thirteen you tall bastard? In fact, fuck that the deal is off I ain't tellin' you shit."

"Aww come on it's not like I said you're not cute."

"Wha, wha...fine," Tatsuki sputtered as she blushed. "I will take you to my dad he knows more about the coin. It was given to me by my mother before she died."

"Let me get my sensei he will want to know too."

"What will I want to know Gaki?" The toad sage asked as he jumped down from the rooftop.

The sudden voice made the teenagers jump. "Oi, what the hell Ero-Sennin? Nearly scared me half to death."

"Oh ho ho, I leave my little apprentice for a couple of hours and he already has a little girlfriend. I must be teaching him right."

"I am not his girlfriend you old pervert." Tatsuki's blush had turned atomic at Jiraiya's assumption.

"But Gaki," Jiraiya completely ignored the girls yell. "I understand you might like them flat and angry like pinky but you need to broaden your horizons. Take me, for example, I like women from all different walks of life."

"Who the hell is this old shithead?"

"Ugh, he is my sensei. And Ero-Sennin it would be a good idea to shut up now because she said her father knows about the gold coins. Speaking of gold coins I want mine back."

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest: Jiraiya thinks there is something fishy with this village. Your task is to blend in and find any clues as to what is going on. Use the skills in stealth that you have accrued in the Academy and as a Genin to accomplish this quest.**

**Objective:**

**+Head to Town Square and listen for any suspicious conversations.**

**+Follow individual or make contact with them.**

**+Alert Jiraiya to what you have found.**

**Rewards:**

**+2000 XP**

**+Instinct Skill Gained**

**Instinct Skill (10/100) - Your gut feeling tends to be right whether you are investigating, searching for someone or even in battle.**

**Instinct Skill has merged with Danger Detection to form the Superior skill Battle Instinct!**

**Battle Instinct (1/100) - Allows the user to sense the presence of enemies or those they are looking for by identifying their Chakra Signature. The user can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from a dead angle. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. If fully mastered this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally.**

**It is a naturally occurring skill that requires no Chakra just time and experience to refine it.**

"No," Tatsuki's growled. "It's mine now for having to put up with this asshole."

"Damn it Ero-Sennin. See what you did."

The Toad Sage just laughed at his student and messed up the boy's hair. "I am starting to like her she got some fire in her."

"Ugh," Tatsuki shouted in frustration. She stomped out of the alley leaving the two Shinobi to scramble after her. They followed her through the village but she refused to acknowledge or even look at them.

"What were you up to anyway sensei?"

"I was checking out the Golden Cloth Tea House."

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Yep. We will talk about it later." The toad sage interrupted his student before he could finish. You never know who is listening.

They ended up at a small family home with a white picket fence. It did not fit the girl's gruff exterior. Well, that was until she screamed. "Daddy! I'm home!"

A man with brown hair that was peppered with grey step out of the front door just in time to catch his leaping daughter. The two laughed in their own little world as the man spun his daughter around. "So how much did my little angel swindle out of those brats."

She held up her bag. "I got ramen, bread, a couple of gold watches and I got another coin." She held up the underworld coin proudly until her father snatched from her hand.

"Where did you get this?" Her father's words were harsh and stern.

"Ahh got it from my new friend," Tatsuki gestured over to the two Shinobi. "They want to know more about them."

The man roughly pulled his daughter behind him. "We don't want anything to do with you Shinobi. It's best that two turn around and forget everything about us and that coin."

"Maa, maa." Jiraiya raised his hands up to calm the man down. "We are not here to start any trouble. We just need a bit of information."

"That makes no difference I would rather you move it along."

"But Daddy I promised. He won the information from me fair and square."

"Honoka-chan, they are Shinobi there is no fair or square to it he cheated."

"Yeah but I cheated first." She said with her hands on her hips. "Just like you taught me."

The man's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Alright, alright. Get inside I don't want to have this conversation on the street."

They entered the modest home it felt very comfortable and loving to Naruto. The man immediately went over to the mantle above the unlit fireplace. He ran his have over the wood and Naruto could see that whatever the man was doing put Ero-Sennin on edge. A fuinjutsu schematic suddenly crawled over the walls illuminating them in a dull red light before they faded away.

**Your chakra had been suppressed. This negative effect will continue until the suppression is lifted or you leave the area.**

"Don't worry it's just a bit of insurance."

"Interesting," Jiraiya exclaimed not a bit worried about his lack of chakra. After all, he and Naruto we're not your normal ninja. "The suppression seal is nothing new but the fact that it is powered by natural energy is incredible. Would you mind if I took a look at the fuinjutsu behind it?"

"Honoka, why don't you take your young friend to make some tea while Jiraiya of the Sannin and I discuss the art of fuinjutsu."

"Sure daddy." Tatsuki grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you were a ninja, umm?"

"Naruto. And I was trying to blend in." Naruto leaned against the counter as he watched the girl seemingly flitter around the kitchen. He could not believe the gruff girl in the alley was the same girl that was dancing around the kitchen in front of him. He had to admit to himself that he found her very cute with her short hime cut black hair that flared out at the end and her tomboyish clothing.

"So, does that mean you know all that cool ninja stuff? Have you gone on missions yet?"

Naruto turned away to not be caught staring at her and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Yeah I have but we are not supposed to talk about it. You know client and Shinobi confidentiality and all that. As for ninja stuff, I know some cool jutsu and I can walk on walls and water and stuff."

Tatsuki spun around towards him with stars practically in her eyes. "Really? That's amazing. I wanted to be one when I was younger but there isn't a ninja village in the Land of Tea. But I guess it's too late now."

"I dunno but we do start our chakra exercises when we turn six but you're still young so you could try. The first exercise we do to awaken our chakra is leaf sticking." Naruto stated as he grabbed a spoon from the counter and used chakra to stick it to his forehead. "Instead of a spoon, you put a leaf on your forehead and concentrate on making it stay there. Once you get that down you can put leaves on your arms or wherever and attempt to make them all stick. This helps to gain control over your chakra and increase your chakra reserves. In fact, I have a scroll with some beginner chakra exercises on it that you can try just hide it from your father and Ero-Sennin."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled the scroll from his inventory. It was one of the things that his master had given him a week ago. He had already gone through it and in his opinion mastered the exercises so he saw no harm in giving it to Tatsuki. But he knew Ero-Sennin would feel otherwise.

She took the scroll from him and looked at Naruto shyly. "Thank you, Naruto."

"It's no problem," Naruto said as he pulled his collar away from his neck for some reason he was feeling hot all of sudden. He watched her as she stretched on her toes to put the scroll behind a jar of sugar in a cabinet.

"Can you help me take the tea out? It should be ready now."

"Sure Tatsuki."

"It's Honoka."

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed as he picked up the tray.

"Call me Honoka." She decidedly avoided his beautiful blue eyes after she spoke.

"I would like that Honoka-chan."

"Idiot," she mumbled as she hurried out of the kitchen.

There was twinkle to the Ero-Sennin eyes as he watched the two teenagers enter the room and set the tea in the table. The old bastard knew something happened in the kitchen. Naruto would not put it past Ero-Sennin was listening in somehow.

Honoka's father interrupted Naruto's thoughts. "I was an enforcer for an up and coming Yakuza. He was the nephew of the big man so no matter what he was going to go far within the Syndicate. I thought I could ride on his coat tails all the way to the top."

"So Tatsuki-san, why did you leave?" Ero-Sennin asked after he took a sip of his tea.

"I fell in love and had a wonderful daughter and at the time I thought I could juggle both lives. I was able to for a time. At least until my boss decided that he wanted my wife for himself. She died saving my life. So I took Honoka-chan and never looked back."

"Why hide here? Doesn't the Syndicate have a presence at the Golden Cloth Tea House?"

"Is that what you two were here for? Your Intel is old. The Syndicate pulled out of here several decades ago after the tunnel into the Land of Fire collapsed."

Naruto decided to ask about what brought them here. "What about the coin?"

"Those coins are used in the underworld for any high-end goods and services. And just by having it means you belong there. It gets you into any underworld businesses, bars, clubs, and gambling dens. They are worth at least five million Ryo a piece Look I don't know much more than I have already told you but if you want to know more in three months there is going to be the annual Syndicate auction. Everything and I mean everything is sold there. Anyone who is anyone in the criminal underworld will be there. There is also a huge poker tournament that has a one coin buy-in."

"So it's like a party for criminals?"

"Exactly, boy." Honoka's father got up to rummage through a box he had on the mantle. He pulled out a matchbook and tossed it at Ero-Sennin. "That's where to go and on the back, it has the date the tournament starts."

"Honey Bear Saloon in the Land of Hot Springs." The toad sage read off the cover of the matchbook and stood up. "Well, Gaki looks like we need to increase your training if we are going to be ready for this in three months. Let's get going we have taken advantage of their hospitality for long enough."

Naruto was about to follow his teacher out when Honoka stepped in front of him. "Thanks for everything, Naruto."

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing, Honoka-chan. I had fun with you."

"Hurry up and kiss your girlfriend Gaki and let's go."

"She's not my girlfriend," Naruto shouted back before looking at a blushing Honoka. "He's stupid. I can never take Ero-Sennin anywhere. I will see you around Honoka-chan."

Naruto practically ran out of the house with a laughing Ero-Sennin following him. The old man can be so embarrassing sometimes.

The two of them left the village immediately. His master seemed to be in a hurry. He must have been really serious about the training, Naruto thought. "Alright Naruto let's stop here we should be far enough out of the village now. We only have three months to get you ready and I think you are now strong enough to be put through the gauntlet that is toad warrior training."

Naruto stood next to the toad sage as the man ran through the hand signs he needed. "**Reverse Summoning Jutsu!**" He shouted as he slammed his hands to the floor. A cloud of smoke erupted from the ground and when it finally blew away they were standing in the Toad Village.

**Mount Myoboku Found!**

**+500 XP**

**Mount Myoboku Mapped!**

**+500 XP**

"Jiraiya-chan is that you?" A small old Toad hobbled out of the nearest house. "You are just in time for dinner. It's my famous stew that you love."

"Yeah, Ma it's me. I brought my apprentice to train a bit with the toads. And we would love to have dinner." Ero-Sennin said the last bit with a grimace.

"Oh, this is Naruto-chan." The small toad rushed forward before hopping up on to her walking stick. She stood perfectly balanced at Naruto's eye level. "Let me have a good look at'cha," Ma said as she pulled on Naruto's cheeks and checked his eyes.

"Blice ta meet chu." Naruto struggled to speak through his examination.

"Stick out your tongue boyo." Naruto did as she commanded. She trapped the tongue between two of her fingers and hummed as if she had seen something significant. "Yes, yes you have picked a good apprentice. The possibilities are endless for him but there is something else going on isn't there?"

Ma let go of the tongue and hoped back off her stick. "Anyway young one, I am Shima but you can call me Ma. I am one of the elders of the Toad Clan."

"Thanks, Ma," Naruto said as he rubbed his slightly bruised cheek. He had lost some health points in her aggressive examination but the game was already recovering them. "I am Naruto."

"I know. Now let's go eat." Ma spun around and walked back to her home with the Shinobi following just behind her.

"Good job Gaki. That was your first test with the Toads. If she had not seen what she wanted you would not have been able to train fully with the Toads. Now your next test is surviving Ma's stew."

Naruto sat at the table and **Observed** the greyish brown stew with brightly colored bits that was placed in front of him.

**Ma's Famous Insect and Slug Stew**

**It is made with the highest of quality bugs, worms, and slugs. Enjoy!**

**+Increases Poison Resistance**

**+XP Gains are tripled for the next Twenty Four Hours**

**+Stat Gains are tripled for the next Twenty Four Hours**

Another small Toad hopped onto the table and stood an inch from Naruto's face. "So you are Naruto-chan that we have been told so much about. Oh yes, yes I can see what Ma said is true you are special. I am Fukasaku but you can call me Pa."

"Of course I am right, idiot. Now get your old butt off my table. I swear you were raised in a puddle."

"Can you blame me Ma. I was just excited." Pa said as he got off the table to sit next to Ma. "And you know I was raised in the lake just like you. Did you forget or are you going senile like the old man?"

"Hmpfh. I don't think you are going to get to eat tonight after all." Ma swiped Pa's bowl of stew from in front of him. "Naruto-chan, would you like seconds it seems like I have an extra bowl for some reason." Her eyes widened as she saw the bowl was sitting there untouched. "There is no reason to wait for the old geezer go ahead and eat Naruto-chan."

"Yeah, gaki start eating." Jiraiya looked at his apprentice expectantly.

Naruto scooped up a spoon full of stew and dry swallowed as he raised it to his mouth. All the eyes at the table were glued to him so there was no way to get out of it. A bitter blast of flavors hit him as he shoved the spoon into his mouth. The only things he could taste were bitter and slimy. Was slimy even a flavor? In any case, Naruto mustered the courage to swallow.

**-1579 HP**

**+Poison Resistance Increased by 10**

**+XP Gains are tripled for the next Eight Hours**

**+Stat Gains are tripled for the next Eight Hours**

"Its good isn't it Naruto-chan."

"Its soo good Ma," Naruto responded as he controlled his gag reflex.

"Good, good. Make sure you clean your bowl and I have another for you." She pushed Pa's bowl in front of Naruto. "You are a growing boy so you need it more than the geezer." The old Toad looked smugly at her distraught husband. Pa cursed Naruto for stealing his dinner and promise to make the boy suffer in his training.

Naruto's **Danger Sense **was screaming at him as Pa narrowed his eyes. At that moment Naruto could actually feel that he was losing a few years off the end of his life. He quickly shoved the rest of his stew into his mouth to avoid the old toad's accusing stare. He dropped his spoon back into his empty bowl and patted his stomach in faux contentment while doing his best to ignore his flashing red health bar. He was literally at death's door, his soul was on the verge of leaving his body but he latched onto it to stop it from going away where. "Ma," Naruto croaked. "I am so stuffed that I think would die if I had another bite." And he probably would. "But Pa looks pretty hungry how about I share my second with him."

Ma tisked at her ruined revenge. "Fine."

Pa immediately ended his death stare and grabbed the bowl. "You're a fine boy Naruto-chan if only Jiraiya-chan had half the manners you do. How about you get some rest we will start your training as a Toad Warrior in the morning. Jiraiya-chan can show you where you will be staying while you are with the Toads."

Naruto woke in the morning with the usual swift kick to the ribs by Ero-Sennin.

**You have slept for eight hours. You are fully healed and all negative status effects have been removed.**

**-100 HP**

"Get up gaki. Get cleaned up and head outside do not keep the Toads waiting at their training field." Naruto was quick to get cleaned up and head down to what he thought was the training grounds. He could not contain his excitement at new training. Ero-Sennin was nowhere to be found when he got there but there were several monstrous Toads chatting with each other and Ma sitting on a stump knitting an orange and black blanket.

Ma was the first to notice his approach. "It good that you are on time Naruto-chan even if you are cutting it close. It is no doubt Jiraiya-chan's fault. Anyway, let me introduce your instructors for the next three months. First, Gamaken, he will be teaching you Toad Fu."

The giant magenta-colored toad with black marking bowed his slightly. "I will try my best to teach you properly so you are not as ungraceful as I."

Ma rolled her eyes as she spoke, "thank you Gamaken you are a beacon of charisma. Next is Gamahiro. He will be teaching you Toad Kenjutsu as well as backing up Gamaken in your Taijutsu training."

This time it was the aquamarine skinned giant toad that nodded at Naruto. Gamahiro stood straighter and taller than the other toads and he also had two massive Katana strapped to his back. "Naruto-san, I look forward to shaping you into a fine Toad Warrior."

"Yes, yes. And finally Gamariki. She is our Yin Release specialist and she will be attempting to give you Yin injections to correct your chakra imbalance. She will also help you with genjutsu, chakra control, and your water chakra affinity."

"Ohayou," the lime green toad that stood about seven feet called out as she waved at him. Her voice was surprisingly deep but Naruto just shrugged it off as not important. The toad hummed as she pursed her brightly colored lips. "Ma, I do not think Yin injections are going to help this cutie one bit. He has too much chakra it would be like adding a single tea leaf to the ocean. Are you still planning on teaching him **that**?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will come up with something," Gamariki sang. "I will see you in a few hours Naruto-Baby. So don't wear yourself out before our training." Gamariki winked and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now, Jiraiya-chan said that you might be able to acquire an affinity with all chakra natures through his Gamer System power you have." Ma caught the surprised looked on Naruto's face. "Don't be too surprised Naruto-chan. I knew something was up the moment I saw you too. The Game changes you in a way that is hard to describe but easy to notice when you are as old as we are. So as I was saying you might be able to acquire all affinities so when I have a chance I will instruct you on Wind and Fire and Pa will help with Wind and Water. But before that let's see what affinity you have now."

As Shima fished around in her pocket another burst of smoke appeared next to Naruto. "Yo!"

"Whoa, Gamakichi you've gotten big!" The orange and purple toad stood close to Naruto's height now.

"Yeah and he's late." Ma smashed her walking stick into the top of Kichi's head sending the poor toad into the ground. "Hmph, you're just as bad as your father. Anyway, boyo I found the chakra paper just push your chakra into it."

Naruto looked away from his friend to take the paper from Ma and focused some chakra into it. The paper immediately split in two with one side lighting aflame until turning to ash while the other crumbled away like dirt. "What's that mean?"

"You have Wind, Fire and Earth chakra natures. Looks like we get to test whether you can gain a water chakra nature or not. For now, get started with Gamaken. I will check in on you later Naruto-chan."

The elder Toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Naruto could even say bye. "So Kichi you ready for this?"

"Don't worry about me Naruto. Today is your first day, not mine."

Gamaken cleared his throat. "In the world of the Shinobi, speed determines the winner. Follow me to the river and we will begin your speed training." Gamaken turned and took one massive leap that must have cleared two miles. Gamahiro leaped away just after him.

"Uhh Kichi you know where this river is?" Naruto asked as he tried to make out where the Toads went.

"Ugh, even Gamaken's instructions are clumsy. Yeah, follow me Naruto."

They arrived at a vast river that stretched at least half a mile wide. It was moving at high speeds carrying a ton of debris in the current.

"Naruto-san your speed training begins with crossing this river," Gamaken spoke grabbing Naruto's attention.

"That's easy dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into the air

The giant toad grabbed Naruto out of the air before he could reach the first log. "No, in this exercise you cannot use chakra. It must be done on your own strength and you are not allowed to touch the water. If you use chakra or touch the water you fail the exercise."

"He forgot to mention that you will also be carrying a toad statue." Gamahiro gestured to the dozens of stone statues that littered the area. "Start with the small one first and work your way up."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he spotted a toad statue that was about a foot tall. "That looks too light. Shouldn't I try a larger one?"

"Why don't you try it first," Gamakichi stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. You are all underestimating me. I am strong, dattebayo." Naruto grabbed the statue with one hand. It did not even budge a centimeter as he lifted. He wrapped his other arm around it and pulled it off the ground. Sweat ran down his face and his arms were burning. He stood up straight with a grunt of exertion. He shifted the toad around so he could carry it on his back.

**+1 Strength**

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Speed Training**

**Cross the river without touching the water or using chakra. Beware this river is fed by the rains in the surrounding mountains. As such the river can change to torrential flood without notice. Good Luck!**

**Rewards:**

**1000 XP**

**4 Agility**

**Toad Rush Jutsu - Combat Oriented Linear High-Speed Movement Technique. **

"Oh," Gamakichi spoke up to grab Naruto's attention. "Naruto, watch out for the fish they can get hungry." As if on command a giant ten-foot carp launched itself out of the river to snatch a bird that flew too low out of the sky.

A grin came over Naruto as he felt the thrill of a challenge run through his veins. "This training might be fun after all."

**Title: What's Up, Danger? Activated**

**Likelihood of Failure: 97% 5X XP Gained**

**Your excitement has reached its max as such all Stats have been doubled.**

**XP Bonus determined by the likelihood of Failure**

**Style points are awarded during the event. Style points are converted to XP and/or Stat points depending upon the action**

Naruto took a running start and jumped to the nearest log in the river. As soon as he touched it the fallen tree dipped into the rapidly moving water. "These logs sink too fast, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed back at the toads. But Naruto did not have time to complain as he leaped to the next one before he touched the water. It sunk as he pushed off nearly making him miss the next log completely. He was only two jumps in and his legs and back felt like they were on fire. On his third leap, something snapped down onto his leg. The carp he had seen earlier had its mouth wrapped around his foot.

"Stupid fish," Naruto shouted as Naruto kicked it in the face with his free leg. "I am not your damn lunch!" But it was already too late as it pulled him down into the water before he could kick himself free.

"Again," Gamaken stated in his booming voice as Naruto crawled ashore with the statue. "This time be more mindful of your surroundings."

"Ah Gamaken," Kichi interrupted. "How about he creates some clones first and we can show him Toad Fu otherwise we are going to be standing here all day."

"That, that is a most excellent idea," Gamahiro spoke as he nodded at Gamakichi with approval. "Create extra clones for Kenjutsu training as well. And I will send a message to Gamariki as well. She can work on his Chakra Control and Genjutsu while Naruto-san works on his physical aspects."

"I apologize for my thoughtlessness," Gamaken spoke. "How many clones can you create, Naruto-san?"

"Ano I am not sure I created several hundred this one time." Naruto answered as he scratched his cheek."

There was dead silence amongst the Toads. Gamakichi knew of Naruto prolific Shadow Clone talent but he never expected that many. "Very well, create a hundred," Gamahiro broke the silence. "We will split them up and work with them. We should be able to accomplish far more than we had originally thought in these three months."

* * *

I have often wondered why in fanfiction so many people are eager to replace Naruto's summons with something else. The toads are badass it is such a shame that Naruto does not use them much.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto, obviously. Sorry, it took so long to post this but it is such a pain to proofread and edit these chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Syndicate**

**Title: What's Up, Danger? Activated**

**Likelihood of Failure: 48% 3X XP Gained**

**Your excitement has reached its max as such all Stats have been doubled.**

**XP Bonus determined by the likelihood of Failure**

**Style points are awarded during the event. Style points are converted to XP and/or Stat points depending upon the action**

Naruto ran along the back of the twenty-foot carp as it jumped through the air. It swiped its tail to knock off the blonde-haired nuisance. Naruto flipped off the end of the tail using it to propel himself further across the river. Style points danced in his vision as he flew.

**348 Style Points!**

**348 XP Earned!**

**+1 Agility**

He covered a quarter of the river in that one leap before coming down to a lily pad. He brushed it with the tips of his toes to push himself back in the air. He had graduated from logs to lily pads two months ago and now that's all Naruto was allowed to touch on the river. His senses screamed at him causing Naruto to twist in the air and kick off the nose of the attacking fish. He had learned that fighting the fish was a waste of time. Of course, he could defeat them easily that was not up for debate. But fighting the fish was not the point, even worse, fighting them would kill all his momentum. The point of the exercise is to get across the river. So with that in mind every time he engaged a fish he used it to move further along. He considered them flying logs with a mouth or later on flying lily pads with a mouth.

**+59 Style Points**

**+59 XP Earned**

Naruto flipped off another lily pad before coming to a rest on the shore in front of Gamaken. He slid the four-foot toad statue off his back. "Good," Gamaken said with a smirk. "Even if you are supposed to dodge the fish not use them. Anyway, when you return you will move up to the next size of Toad Statue."

"Looking good there gaki. It took me years to reach that level on the river. It's just too bad you will never look as good as me while doing it."

"Indeed Naruto-chan, you have come far," Ma spoke from Ero-Sennin's shoulder as she smacked him in the back of the head. "Your wind release has advanced past waterfall cutting and your fire release is just as far along. Pa told me that your water release is coming along nicely even if it is not at the same rate as the others. I must say that it is sad that Jiraiya-chan has slacked on teaching you earth release. Gamaken, what do you say of Naruto-chan's progress?"

"There is nothing left for me to teach him. When he returns he will go through my Iron Toad training."

Jiraiya coughed and squeaked out a "what?"

"Yes unlike you I believe he will be able to complete it."

"Is this pick on the Jiraiya day?"

"We are all disappointed that you did not help teach your student," the sword-wielding Gamahiro answered.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "I needed to focus on completing my sage training. Besides he has plenty of teachers."

"Hard-headed buffoon," Ma grumbled. "That is not the point Jiraiya-chan. You are the boy's Sensei. If Pa and I could make time for him so could you. I know you are excited about this gamer ability but that does not mean you can be selfish. He needs a proper teacher to guide him because at the end of the day we are toads, not humans."

"Ano, I can hear you. I am right here." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. This sounded like an old argument. But, it was true Naruto had not seen Ero-Sennin since the night they arrived on Mount Myoboku. But it was not like he blamed his Sensei for it. Naruto was used to being left alone to do whatever he wanted. So having nights to himself after training was nothing unusual.

"Of course you are Naruto-chan. Now Hiro-chan you had something else to add."

"Yes, Naruto-san's mastery of Toad Kenjutsu, Toad Slide and Rush is as far as I can take him. Now all that is needed is the experience."

"I see," Ma said as she hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and ruffled his blonde locks. "I am proud of you Naruto-chan. Riki-chan told me you are good at breaking Genjutsu at a high Chunin level."

Naruto shuddered at the memory of Gamariki's Genjutsu. He will never be able to rid that image of Gamariki's head on Sakura-chan's body. But it only got worse when Gamariki Sakura started to kiss Gamariki Sasuke. It was no wonder that he could recognize and break Genjutsu fast.

"And your chakra control is coming along nicely despite the amount of chakra you possess. Even more so after she asked you put all the **Attribute Points** you had gained into **Intellect **and **Wisdom**. I will never understand how that works but it is a powerful tool to have."

Status

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Titles: Genin, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Toad Sage's Apprentice, #1 Knucklehead Ninja, Demon, What's up Danger

Level: 32 Class: Shinobi

Experience: 21731/ 52480

HP: 2560 CP: 23036

Strength: 241 Attack PWR: 1064.80

Agility: 259 Crit Chance: 5.63%

Intellect: 80 HP Regen: 184.64 /5 mins

Wisdom: 82 Chakra Regen: 1538.72 /30 secs

Stamina: 320 Stam Regen: 256.45 /min

Attribute Points: 0

Money: R94,578 5 G

Armor: 31

Resistance

Mind: 50% Wind: 9%

Fire: 5% Lightning: 2%

Water: 1% Shadow: 1%

Physical: 25% Poison: 48%

Cold: 3% Illness: 100%

Release Affinity

Wind 52% Earth: 22%

Fire: 41% Water: 33%

Lightning: 0% Medical: 0%

Yin: 0% Yang: 41%

Naruto wanted to explain that the Gamer was not a tool. It is a way of life. But instead, he said, "Thanks Ma and I promise the next time we are in a large town I will visit their library. After I put those points in it was like a haze was lifted from my mind. It made me realize just how bad having a chakra imbalance is. But don't worry I am still Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage, dattebayo!"

The Toad Sage rolled his eyes. "Good, gaki you had me worried there for a second. Anyway, let's get going. It will take us some time to get to the Land of Hot Springs and there is somewhere I want to take you." Jiraiya put his hand on his student's shoulder and let Ma send them back to the Land of Tea.

The two Shinobi kicked off the ground and into the trees. "Let's test your speed Gaki. I want to get there by evening so drop the weight and resistance seals."

Naruto pushed a bit of chakra into his bracers to disable the seals. It had been weeks since he last dropped them. The sudden loss in resistance almost had him smashing through a tree. He reached for the nearest branch and used it to twist himself back to following Ero-Sennin.

**Level 3 Weight Seal Disabled**

**Level 3 Resistance Seal Disabled**

"Good thing I had you drop them. You need to do that at least a day a week so your muscles can rest and recover. So," Jiraiya glanced over at his student with an uncertain look. "Are you upset with me like Ma?"

"Nah, like you said I had plenty of teachers and I am used to being alone. Besides we have time to train together before we go back to Mount Myoboku."

Jiraiya did not like the twist he felt in his gut at Naruto's answer. No child should be used to being alone. Jiraiya swore to himself he would be a better godfather from now on. The only problem was that he was used to being alone too. It has been at least a decade since he had a companion to travel with. It hurt to admit that as soon as they reached the Toads he was happy to shove Naruto off on them so he could master his Earth release and Sage Mode. He sunk into a level of training he had not done since he was thirty. Jiraiya's strength and agility had gone up. He also reached a level of Earth release that his Earth Jutsu was now practically sealless. The Gamer system was flat out amazing everything just came easier to him. He had not mastered Sage Mode but he was on the cusp of it. While he still needed Ma and Pa he looked totally human unlike before where he was a toad-like human.

Ma had told him off a few times about neglecting Naruto's training. He brushed it off it never clicked in his mind just how much he had missed. Until Pa told him what Naruto had accomplished in those three months. The boy is a solid high Chunin despite being only level 32 and his Master, Jiraiya of the Sannin, had absolutely nothing to do with it. Naruto had crossed that raging river with grace and confidence that even Kakashi would have difficulty keeping up with. Naruto had learned Toad techniques that Jiraiya had never even heard of. Even now Naruto was keeping up with him without even breaking a sweat. Sure Jiraiya was not going at his top speed but he was at least moving Jonin speeds. There was no doubt that the boy should get a vest, hell Naruto should have been promoted before we left the village. That was it, Jiraiya made his decision. He was going to allow the Gaki to wear Kushina-chan's vest as soon as this mission is complete regardless of the outcome. If Tsunade-hime did not like it that was too bad.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, Gaki I am fine just thinking." Jiraiya sniffed, "let's settle down for the evening."

"But I thought you wanted to get into Land of Hot Springs first?"

"We are close enough. We're just a few miles from the border." Ero-Sennin unsealed his bedroll from his scroll.

Naruto did the same. "It's a nice night to sleep beneath the stars and the breeze feels good." This was one of the things Naruto noticed after he dumped his points into **INT** and **WIS.** It was much easier for him to notice those little things perhaps that's why he always liked gardening. It slowed him done and allowed him to concentrate on the moment. Naruto wondered just how many of those little things he missed growing up because of his condition.

"That it is Gaki. One thing about the Land of Hot Springs. It doesn't always smell the nicest too much brimstone in the air some nights and tonight is one of those nights. So I figured we can stop here to enjoy the stars and clean air."

A small Toad popped into existence interrupting their musings. "Message for Jiraiya-sama."

"Sure hand it over," Ero-Sennin said to the Toad. Its tongue shot out unraveling to drop the scroll it had hidden in its belly on to Jiraiya's lap. "Thanks," he said with a grimace as he wiped the saliva from his clothes and the document. The bowed in return and vanished back to their mountain.

"Who is it from?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Gimme a second to read it gaki. I haven't even opened it yet for Kami's sake." The old man unrolled the scroll and read through it while attempting to stop Naruto from reading it from over his shoulder. "Sheesh, Gaki did you ever think there might be sensitive stuff in here that I don't want you to read?"

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said in a huff. "So what does it say?"

"The Village is doing well. News of your friend's defection has filtered down to even the civilians. The general opinion is that he must be the same as his brother. But I do have some good news your angry pink-haired girlfriend is now Tsunade-hime's apprentice. Well, at least its good news until that first time she punches you." Jiraiya paused as he noticed Naruto's pensive expression. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy for her or is it you don't want the competition? Maybe you're afraid she is going to get the Hokage's hat before you?"

"What? No, that's not it. I am happy she is going to get stronger but what am I going to do about Sasuke? I promised her that I would bring him back."

"I am not going to lie to you the likelihood of you bringing him back as a friend is very slim. You need to be okay with bringing him back as a prisoner. But until then you need to forget about him because if you use him as your goal you are only going to limit yourself. You would be setting the bar to low."

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto grumbled as he looked down and ground the bottom of his sandal into the dirt. "But I promised Sakura-chan. And I thought if I brought him back she might like me. How can I get her to like me Sensei?"

Jiraiya rubbed his hand down his face. This was not something he wanted to talk about. Ever. "If I knew that Gaki I would be with the love of my life right now. But I have never been good at love, I have always been a sprinter, not a marathon runner when it comes to that. Now your dad, he would be able to give you advice. He found his one and somehow Kushina fell in love with him despite thinking he was a nancy at first."

Naruto cracked a smile at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, your mom thought he was a big wuss and a pretty boy."

Naruto's laugh made Jiraiya think he was doing something right. "So how did he make her like him?"

"Ugh, Gaki you can't make anyone like you or love you. They just do or they don't. There is just something in you they find interesting. And believe me you are an interesting kid and if she can't see it then it's her loss. You just need to focus on improving yourself, not for her, not for me and not for the village. You need to improve yourself for yourself." Jiraiya poked Naruto in the chest.

"Besides, you both are only thirteen what does she or you know about what you like in a partner? You're both children despite wearing that headband. Maybe in three years, you will find that you still love her and she loves you in return. If that's the case, then great. Or maybe you have moved on and she never returned your feeling, then that's fine too. The main point is that you're both young. Things and people you like will change as you grow and that is completely normal."

Jiraiya could tell Naruto did not like his answer as the boy kept staring at his feet. "Well I was gonna show you one of my personal jutsu's since you are my apprentice. But if you're just going to mope around I am gonna just go to sleep."

"Really? Let's do this dattebayo!" Naruto dashed over to his master at a speed that Jiraiya thought was close to a body flicker.

The Toad Sage was pleased that even after Naruto came so far and raised his stats he was still easily distracted with a new shiny jutsu. "That was the plan Gaki."

"Can I also have one of those Taijutsu scrolls you took from me?"

Ero-Sennin narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with Toad Fu?"

"Nothing," Naruto answered quickly. "It's just my clones are just not durable enough for it so I thought there might be a better Taijutsu for them."

Ero-Sennin rocked back on his heels in amazement that Naruto had noticed that. He searched through his inventory to see if he had something that would work. "Sorry, Naruto. They are all from Iwa and their Taijutsu is all about taking hits. But don't worry I am sure we will find you a supplemental Taijutsu."

"Aww man. Oh well, so what do you got for me?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I call it the Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu." Jiraiya then spent the rest of the evening explaining and showcasing the wonders of his crazy hair techniques.

When Naruto woke up in the morning his hair was still as wild as before. But now, it was a few inches longer so what did not stick up in the air came down to his chin. It had reminded Jiraiya of his last student, Minato, by the time the boy was done learning the jutsu. It did not take long for Naruto to pick up the basics of all the hair techniques. All he needed was experience using them.

"I am ready Ero-Sennin. Where are we going?"

"Be patient Gaki. It's on the other side of the border. I know just the thing to cheer you up and make you forget that pink-haired girlie." True to his word they reached their destination shortly after crossing the border into Land of Hot Springs.

Naruto looked at his master with dead eyes. He should have known what would have gotten Ero-Sennin this excited to rush here.

"Happy Birthday Naruto. You are fourteen now. It's time to become a man."

"Wha," was all the bewildered blonde managed to get out before he was shoved through the door. It slammed shut and locked behind him.

Naruto looked around nervously in the darkroom. Until he locked eyes with a blonde-haired beauty as she glided across the tatami towards him. "Welcome to the Golden Pagoda, young master." She purred as got close enough to Naruto to brush her hand over his chest.

"No need to be nervous sweetheart," another woman he had not noticed said breathily into his ear. "Jiraiya-sama paid for us to play all day and night. The whole Pagoda is closed just," she kissed his neck. "For," she kissed the side of his chin. "You," she ended with a kiss on the edge of Naruto's lips. She wrapped her arms around his wedging it in between her breast. She nibbled on his ear and whispered, "come with me honey I want your first."

She pulled a dazed Naruto towards the stairs. He finally got a good look at her. She wore her auburn hair in a loose bun with red-rimmed glasses over her brown doe eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that would not look misplaced on a librarian or a school teacher. Well, that was if it had gone past her thighs and the top of her pink nipples were not peeking out. She was at least in her early twenties. There was also a look of excitement on her face that made Naruto have to readjust his pants.

After she pulled Naruto into her room she closed the door behind her. The other girls of the Golden Pagoda gathered outside to listen in. "Why does Fujiko get him first? He is such a cutie I want some time with him too."

"Quit bitching Ai it was Fujiko's turn to have dibs on a hottie. His clothes are loose but you can just tell by the way he moves he is rocking a hot bod. And supposedly he's an Uzumaki. We've all heard rumors of their legendary stamina so you should get your turn too."

"Be quiet both of you. I am trying to hear them," the girl with long purple hair knelt down and pressed her ear to the door.

"Yes Saeko," they both responded in fear of the Saeko's sword skills.

"So Naruto tell me about yourself? It will help you relax." Fujiko's voice purred through the door. If there was one thing Saeko could be jealous of it was the way that Fujiko could move and sound like pure sex. She could almost see how Fujiko has the boy sitting cornered on the bed. She must have one foot on the bed showcasing her pink stockings. It gave Naruto a solid view of her white thong under that skimpy pink dress. She uses to it complete her sexy secretary look. Fujiko was the perfect girl to break down Naruto nerves. She was the right mix of comforting and assertive.

Saeko was so lost in her imagination she never heard Naruto's response. Fujiko's near shout brought her back. "Y-you can make how many shadow clones?"

"Hundreds. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, of course not." You could practically hear Fujiko's lecherous grin through the door. Saeko wiped the blood from her nose and continued to listen in. "Now why don't you just lay down and let Fujiko serve you?"

"Well, that's that," Saeko said as she stood. "I am sure Fujiko will make quick work of him. You know she had always had a thing for taking first times. So I am sure our times will come soon."

As they were about to retreat they heard Fujiko one last time. "Just lift up and I will pull them down. Don't be nervous baby I have seen all kinds of- Sweet Kami where were you hiding this thing? It's no wonder your clothes are so loose." After a moment of silence, there was a thud of clothing hitting floor. "Sorry honey bear I had wanted to ease you into this but now I just want to get this rodeo started and ride this thing."

Fujiko was insatiable. But eventually, other girls started to filter into her room. Then more girls until they all had to move to a larger room. Naruto had no problem keeping up with them the Gamer system made sure of that. He had also gained a whole host of skills that kept increasing his sexual prowess. Their escapades last through the day and night. Now girls were scattered around the room most of them asleep or too sore to move. Naruto had his head resting on Saeko's lap. She was running her hand through his blonde locks. While he was enjoying the feeling of her breast resting against the side of his face. "I can't believe you're still hard as a rock. And you are so close to getting a perfect score but Madame Yoruichi doesn't do boys."

"Ano, maybe I should go for the perfect score." Naruto realized early on that he was doomed to be a pervert. So as long as Ero-Sennin was not around he would embrace it. "I can change into a girl."

"We can all henge Naruto you know that's just an illusion."

"Watch." Naruto never left Saeko's lap as he was enveloped in a small amount of smoke. When he was revealed he was in what he named his Naruko form. Naruko shamelessly squeezed her own breast. "See Saeko-chan its real."

Saeko looked down at Naruko stunned. She immediately decided to test this transformation. She slid her fingers gently along Naruko's sex. Naruko squirmed as the moisture pooled between her legs. "You're real. It's too bad it's almost time for you to go." Saeko said as she licked the glistening wetness from her fingers.

"Indeed." Everyone froze in the room at the voice. "I need a runner to inform Jiraiya that Naruto will be staying with us for another few nights. It looks like there are some other aspects he or she needs to be trained in."

"Yes, Madame Yoruichi," Ai responded as she rushed out of the room bare in all her glory.

This was the first time Naruko had seen the mocha-skinned goddess. She was made even more beautiful by the tight orange and black Shinobi gear she was wearing. There were several things Naruko wanted to ask her so she asked the most important first. "Those clothes are just perfect where did you get them? Wait. No, I meant to ask about training. What kind of training?"

Madame Yoruichi smiled in a way that made Naruko rub her legs together. "Don't worry I will get you some. As for training, there is seduction and poisons. There are also some more subtle applications of the henge you need to know as a Kunoichi even if you are a special case. But we can get to that later." Yoruichi said as she pulled off her scarf then tossed her top off to the side. "There are some more important things that I want to explore right now." She stepped out of her black Shinobi pants and thong. Naruko simultaneously gulped and shivered with anticipation.

It was three days later and Naruto was once again Naruto. He had just finished bathing and getting suited up. He marveled at the skills he gained and quests he completed over the last four days.

**Intermediate Poisoner**

**Poison Making**

**Poison Identification**

**Plant Identification**

**Intermediate Cure/Antidote**

**Poultice Making**

**Medicine Making**

**Plant and Herb Identification**

**Poison Resistance 62%**

**Water Release: Poison Mist Jutsu**

**Water Release: Poison Needle Jutsu**

**Yang Henge Lvl MAX - No Seals, No Smoke**

**Base Form **

**Full Uzumaki Male Ashina Form **

**Naruko Form**

**Himeko Form**

**Full Uzumaki Female Mito Form**

**Due to distance and duration away Konoha the title "Demon of Konoha" has been changed to a more suitable version.**

**New Title Tantric Demon of Konoha**

**XP Earned when a partner reaches sexual release. XP Earned doubles with each subsequent release.**

**Upon a successful coupling, the user will reach a State of Euphoria. In this state, all skills learned at an advanced rate. **

**If a partner reaches complete and utter satisfaction user will be rewarded with a random skill.**

**Your hands and lips will instinctively know the most pleasing spots on your partner.**

**Men will experience minor unexplainable jealousy around you **

**Women are more likely to overlook any perceived flaws.**

**Tantric Demon - The ability to be a master of inducing sexual gratification in a target or partner. Warning addiction is highly possible for yourself and your partner or partners.**

**Anatomical Intuition**

**Empathy Pleasure Sensing**

**Tantric Specialist**

**Sex with Naruto can revitalize and heal your partner**

**Naruto gains XP with every climax his partner has**

**Naruto learns skills or gains the Bloodline of the partner during intercourse**

**All stats increased by 5% after satisfying intercourse**

**Seduction - User possesses innate seductive skills and charming allure which they can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same, opposite or entirely different species of sex. They possess intuitive knowledge of how to make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss, euphoria, pleasure, etc., and can always make anyone and themselves feel immense sexual satisfaction.**

**Body Language Analysis**

**Allure Creation**

**Deception - Skill in which you can manipulate the truth or lies to get what you want.**

**Tea Ceremony - A choreographic ritual of preparing and serving green tea, called Matcha, together with traditional sweets to balance with the bitter taste of the tea. Preparing tea in this ceremony means pouring all one's attention into the predefined movements. The whole process is not about drinking tea, but is about aesthetics, preparing a bowl of tea from one's heart.**

**Quest Complete! Become a man!**

**Your Master has left you in the capable hands of the women of the Golden Pagoda. Rid yourself of that pesky virginity.**

**Rewards**

**Congratulations you had sex**

**Failure**

**You're still a virgin**

**End of the world**

**Quest Complete! Sensitive lover!**

**During your first time bring your partner to complete release before your own.**

**Rewards**

**1000XP**

**Anatomical Intuition Skill - ability to possess an innate knowledge of anatomy and body functions such as pressure points. User can use these points to cause great pleasure or pain to an individual.**

**Failure**

**You will be cursed with quick release **

**At least you had sex**

**Quest Complete! Three's Company**

**Entertain a third member bring them and yourself to climax without using all of your stamina.**

**Rewards**

**1000 XP**

**Learn Anatomical Intuition Skill at 2x the Rate **

**Quest Complete! If Three's Company, Four's a Party. Reoccurring Quest for each additional member to the Party.**

**Entertain a fourth member bring them and yourself to climax without using all of your stamina.**

**Rewards**

**1000 XP**

**Learn Anatomical Intuition Skill at 3x the Rate**

**Quest Complete! If Three's Company, Ten's a Party. Reoccurring Quest for each additional member to the Party.**

**Entertain a tenth member bring them and yourself to climax without using all of your stamina.**

**Rewards**

**5000 XP**

**Empathy Pleasure Sensing**

**Quest Complete! A Perfect Score!**

**Enjoy everything the Golden Pagoda has to offer.**

**Rewards**

**10000 XP**

**Tantric Specialist Skill - The user has an encyclopedic knowledge of sexual and carnal techniques, allowing them to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for their partner.**

**Quest Complete! Victory Lap!**

**Somehow you are still not completely satisfied. See if you can repeat your performance.**

**Rewards**

**5000 XP**

**New Title Granted Tantric Demon of Konoha**

Naruto finally stood from his bed and stretched. He cast a glance back at the lightly snoring forms of Saeko and Fujiko. A slight smile came to his lips as he leaned over to run his hand through Saeko's long violet hair.

"Muu, is it time for you to go?" Saeko said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, I just wanted to say goodbye to both of you."

Saeko snatched his hand from her hair. "You will return sometime, right?"

"I promise and-"

"You never break your promises," Saeko said interrupting Naruto.

"You got it," Naruto responded as Saeko drew him in for a kiss.

"You lovebirds need to shut it," Fujiko growled as she glared with one open eye. "And how are you even able to walk?"

It was true before he went to sleep everything from the stomach down felt like it had been grounded down to a fine paste. But thanks to the Kyuubi and the Gamer he was a hundred percent by the time he woke up. "Well, you know that Uzumaki stamina, dattebayo. Anyway," Naruto replied as he pulled the blanket up to cover Fujiko. "Get some sleep Fuji-chan. You played too hard."

She mumbled something unintelligible as he kissed her forehead and left the room. He met Yoruichi at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi, Yoruichi-chan."

"That's it then," Madame Yoruichi huffed. "You are leaving and all my girls are too worn out to work for a few days."

"Sorry about that," Naruto answered as he scratched his cheek.

She surprised Naruto with a kiss. "Don't be and I guess my girls do need a vacation. Just remember to come back."

"I will I promise, Yoruichi-chan."

"Good then get out of here, idiot."

"Love you too." Naruto laughed. He jumped through the door before her punch could land leaving a blushing Madame behind.

He met up with Ero-Sennin at the edge of town. Naruto could practically feel the jealousy rolling off his teacher in waves. "What?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"I am glad you had fun while I worked." The sarcasm from Ero-Sennin was not missed by Naruto. "Hell, the whole village could hear how much fun you were having."

"Hey, it was your idea remember. 'Gaki, it's time for you to become a man," Naruto mimicked Jiraiya with an over the top impression.

"Yeah, but you were there for four freaking days. I am supposed to be the smug ladies' man you little prick," the Toad Sage grumbled. "Whatever let's get going we still have a week until the Auction and there are a few things I want you to learn. Did you ever crack open those Uzumaki Fuinjutsu books your mother left?"

Naruto ran down the road next to Jiraiya. There were not nearly enough trees to travel that way. "Yes, Sensei." Naruto figured he would throw Ero-Sennin a bone to hopefully get him over his jealousy. "I studied them at night to help me ignore Ma's stew. I can do most basic seals. Like sealing scrolls, explosive tags, a three-pointed barrier, and some other basic seals."

"Three pointed barriers? Never heard of it."

"You probably wouldn't have. It's mainly a learning step for Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. It forms a weak shield to block Genin level attacks. It works for physical and ninjutsu attacks. The pinnacle of this fuinjutsu is the Seven Rings of Sakura. It is seven layers of five connected three pointed barriers. It is said to look like a giant flower with the power to stop a bijuu level attack in its tracks."

"T-that sounds impressive even at its lowest level. Do you think you can teach it to me?"

"Of course, sensei," Naruto replied in relief. He did not want the first teacher that actually seem to care about him mad at him.

"Good, good. I am glad you started your fuinjutsu training. I have a personal Fuinjutsu I want to show you. It should help with your scroll eating problem. You may not know this but all foreign scrolls are to be sent to Konoha's Intelligence Department. Then it is determined if they can be added to the village's Jutsu library."

"That's awesome, dattebayo. I spent most of my time working on the Uzumaki Chakra Ink Method."

"Chakra Ink?" Jiraiya questioned as he stumbled in surprise at something he'd never heard of before.

"Yeah, you know like when Orochi-teme projected that Five Elements Seal he put on me without a tag. It's like that but more advanced. I am not that good at it but I can project it to my fingertips. But the book mentions some other training method but I don't know what it is.""

Jiraiya swore as he was surprised by his student once again. Seal projection is super advanced. It can only be done when a person has a very intimate knowledge of that particular seal. Orochimaru knows that seal like the back of his hand because it is a part of his cursed seal. "That's great Gaki. Maybe you can show me how far along you are with it after we set up camp for the night," Jiraiya said as if it was not important. He must show no weakness in front of his student.

They reached the outskirts of Odaiba Village by nightfall. Odaiba Village was not much to look at. Hell, Jiraiya was surprised it even had a small-time gambling den. Let alone some underground criminal casino. The two Shinobi decided they did not want to draw the attention of the village. They backtracked a few miles and made camp a good distance from the road.

Naruto finished setting up the tents and fire. Tonight they were just reheating some of the meals that the girls of the Golden Pagoda had given to Naruto as a present. The two toad summoners were putting off Ma's stew until they absolutely had to eat it.

"So Sensei what was the seal you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked with excitement as he watched his master eat his noodles with a large stupid grin. Whatever jealousy there had been between them was completely gone.

"Wha?" The white-haired Shinobi answered with noodles dangling from his mouth. "Oh, the seal. Yes, it is one of my own creation. It is my publication seal. It is how I spread my wonderful novels. You see it was difficult for me to get a publisher after my first book, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. It was such a flop that they would not even touch my beautiful Icha Icha so I had to do it myself."

Ero-Sennin hopped over to his apprentice and pulled a medium-sized sealing paper from the interior of his kimono. "Here you are Gaki. Tell me what you think of it."

As soon as Naruto touched the seal it turned into a golden mist absorbed into him.

**Fuinjutsu Crafting System - Current Level 69/100 Apprentice**

**Publication Seal Learned **

**Publication Seal Difficulty - 35/100 Apprentice**

The information filtered through Naruto's mind. He could see how it allow his sensei to be his own publicist since he could pump out hundreds possibly thousands of books a day with this seal. But that was not all it would allow him to do since he wanted to master the **Uzumaki Chakra Ink Method**. "This seal is awesome dattebayo!"

"Here try it on this scroll." Jiraiya pulled an Earth Release scroll and a blank scroll from his **Inventory.**

Naruto placed his hand over both scrolls an invoked the seal he just learned.

**Publication Seal Activated.**

Golden chakra poured from Naruto's hand forming characters that ran over the two scrolls. Once they set the characters glowed brighter for less than a second.

**Coping Scroll Doton: Tearing Earth Turning Palm**

**Copy Successful!**

**Printing Started!**

**Printing Complete!**

**Publication Seal Complete!**

The glow faded leaving two identical scrolls. "Whoa Gaki you learned how to do that in just three months?"

"Yep but as I said I am only a beginner with Chakra Ink if this Jutsu had been more complex than a C-Rank it would have failed. Now check this out." Naruto pulled a blank scroll from his **Inventory.**

**Publication Seal Activated.**

**Printing Started!**

**Printing Complete!**

**Publication Seal Complete!**

After the glow faded he tossed the scroll to Ero-Sennin. "Feed some chakra to it to open it."

Jiraiya did as told and unraveled the scroll. "This is that **Three-Pointed Barrier **you told me about. How?"

"Your **Publication Seal **is even more genius than you realized. If I use Chakra Ink I can print my own knowledge down instantly. And I was able to add a security seal since it is an Uzumaki Family Jutsu. It is now tied to your Chakra so only you can open it and read it. I would have created one for Chakra Ink but it's too complex."

A small pile of scrolls dropped in front of Naruto. "Copy and learn those Jutsu if you can. It will most likely be only you going into that Auction since I bet they will have that Chakra Suppression Seal. So my henge won't hold and I am too recognizable. Over the next couple of days, we will figure out a plan for this thing. Also, you said the Uzumaki scrolls mentioned some other training method. Have you tried out that mask of yours yet? Cause they loved their masks. Anyway goodnight, I am going to go study this barrier."

Naruto pulled out the mask he had all but forgotten about as Ero-Sennin left for his tent. The mask was almost like an ANBU mask. Except that instead of being designed after an animal it was designed after an oni. Outside of the design markings, it had two horn coming off the top and a red and black yin/yang symbol on its forehead.

**Mask of the Sage**

**Uzumaki Locked Item**

Naruto placed the mask over his face and it locked into place. "Ow," Naruto winced as the mask drew blood. He tried to pull it off but the mask would not budge. If he could see himself he would see Fuinjutsu characters covering his entire body. The characters aligned themselves with his three and sixty-one tenketsu points. Naruto's body slowly began to warm until he felt very hot but not yet uncomfortable. The seals went to work by widening and making his tenketsu more flexible. The heat slowly subsided but his back was unbearably itchy.

Not one to ignore an itch that needed to be scratched. Naruto reached back, pushed under his mother's sword and went to town. The relief was instantaneous and glorious until something cut his index finger. It was when he pulled his hand back to suck on his cut finger he noticed the text in his vision.

**Chakra Manipulation Skill gained!**

**Uzumaki Bloodline Adamantine Sealing Chains Unlocked**!

**Mask of the Sage**

**Uzumaki Locked Item**

**20 Armor**

**Unlocks Uzumaki Bloodline Adamantine Sealing Chains**

**Set**

**3/3 Set Unlock Adamantine Sealing Chains from palms**

**3/ 4 Set Locked**

**Description: While the Uzumaki Bloodline Adamantine Sealing Chains can be unlocked without the mask. They will not be able to use the full Nine Chains or Eleven Chains with Set Unlock. They will also not be able to master their chains. This mask contains a Fuinjutsu that allow you to learn how to use the chains naturally. Full mastery of the chains will allow the user to fill them with Elemental or Nature Chakra. You will also find that combining the Uzumaki Chakra Ink Method with the chains feels natural.**

Naruto pulled the mask from his face. The chakra chain that had emerged from his back returned to his coils. He still had a basic understanding of how to form it but it would be difficult. Wearing the mask skipped the forming step. Since it pulled the Chakra needed together for him but still left him with the knowledge of how to do it himself. He was excited about having his Family's Bloodline. Though he could not help but sigh at the fact that it was another thing in the long list of things he needed to train. He placed the mask back on his face. The night was still young and he did not feel like sleeping. Naruto was starting to miss his garden he really needed a hobby outside of training.

According to the information he got from the Honey Bear Saloon. The auction was being held at the village head's mansion. The home itself stood out like a bowl of udon in a ramen shop. It was a massive home that dwarfed the next largest building. It made it all too obvious that the money the Village Head had was not on the up and up.

Naruto had employed a Henge that made him look like a rather average civilian. He had nondescript brown hair and eyes, flabby arms and a doughy center. Jiraiya had been right about the Chakra Suppression Seals. They had hit as soon as you set foot on the property. Luckily, his Henge worked since it did not need Chakra to always maintain it.

"Master Shinji, what is your play?" The dealer spoke pulling Naruto out of his daydreams.

"Call." He followed what his instincts and luck we're telling him to do. He had made it through the first round and learned to follow his instincts. If he did he would always win and if he lost it was because someone was becoming suspicious of him. The game came back around to him and he eked out a victory with a three-of-kind, queens.

Naruto kept his eyes peeled around the room for anyone suspicious. Since they were mainly here to figure out what the Syndicate was all about. The croupier was dealing again. Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was a man of action. He wished he could have sent a clone but the stupid suppression seal would have destroyed it.

He won another hand without ever looking at his cards. He ignored the complaints from the others at the table. His eyes locked onto the two Shinobi that just came through the hidden doorway. They were dressed in black robes with red clouds. Akatsuki. It was a man with creepy green eyes and a woman with blue hair.

**Konan Akatsuki Level ?**

**Kakuzu Akatsuki Level ?**

They did not hang around as they made their way to the elevator. The Auction was being held at the conclusion of this tournament. Three floors down in the basement.

Finally, the second round of poker finished. Naruto stood from his chair and collected the twenty coins he had earned so far. There was one more round to go after a ten-minute break. "It's been a pleasure guys. Have a good evening."

"Fuck off." Someone answered back but did not have time for losers there was a mission to accomplish. Naruto made his way to an open window and with a fluid movement too fast for anyone to see. He tossed a seal paper out into the open air. Once the seal passed the property line it flared to life folding itself into the shape of a bird. It soared into the night's sky to deliver a message to Ero-Sennin. In it was hastily scribbled a description of the Akatsuki members.

The last round of poker would begin at any moment so he rushed back to take his seat. Naruto wanted to withdraw but his luck was telling him to stay and finish the tournament. The winnings would be important for some reason.

A servant brought drinks to the gamblers at the table as the croupier began to shuffle the deck. It was not strange as they brought drinks out for every round. What was strange was that the servant looked like a child a little younger than himself. That did not add up with the title that hovered over the child.

**? ? Level ?**

The "servant" caught Naruto staring at him. "Your drink Master Shinji," the boy said as he offered Naruto some alcoholic drink. It was a drink he had seen a few at the table ordered from time to time. He believed it was called a Martini.

"Thank you." Naruto paused waiting for a name.

The child's eyes bore into his own. Naruto could feel the weight behind them and it almost made him shiver. A smile came to the boy's lips before he responded. "You are very perceptive, Master Shinji. I am Tenji. And I will be watching you."

**Tenji ? Level ?**

The boy made his way into the crowd and vanished out of view. Naruto to a drink of his Martini and almost wretched. It tasted worse than Ma's stew. How the hell did people this crap, he wondered.

"Master Shinji, what is your play?" The dealer asked.

Naruto looked around the table and the game he had completely forgotten about. All the players looked pissed at waiting for him except one asshole who smirked.

For the first time this evening his instincts and luck we're completely silent. "Fold," he called out as he decided this would be a bad hand no matter what and took another drink of his awful martini. Naruto wiped the sweat from his forward. Weird, he thought. He was not hot in the least that was when he noticed the man that smirked earlier had a grin that was practically feral. The ugly grin matched his ugly pockmarked and freckled face. Hell, even the man's rust orange hair was making Naruto doubt whether orange was his favorite color. Even he could see that the man's hair looked like shit. He wanted to knock that shitty grin off the man's faces. Wait. Faces? Why were there two of them?

**You have been Poisoned**

**You will lose 500 HP every minute for 10 Mins.**

**-500HP**

**+2 To Poison Resistance**

Naruto stood in shock knocking over his chair. He had to get to Ero-Sennin. But, as he was about to stumble away a voice broke through his tunnel vision and cleared his mind. "Master Shinji, if you leave the table you will withdraw from the tournament. You will forfeit all your earnings."

"Yes," The pockmarked orange-haired man spoke in an annoyingly high voice. "Master Shinji if you leave you will lose everything."

The man's grating voice was what he needed to focus. The poison must be one that causes that also affects the mind causing a panic attack and tunnel vision. "No, I needed a moment to stretch." Naruto's voice was hoarse from the poison.

**-500HP**

**+2 Poison Resistance**

Naruto turned to the nearest server. "May I please have a glass of water?"

"Of Course sir." The man said before he quickly retreated to the back of the room.

**-500HP**

He hoped the servant would be quick about it because time was of the essence. Naruto had lost more than half his health in a matter of minutes.

The ugly man's grin had turned to a frown at this point. There was no doubt because he thought the poison should have worked by now. It must have been one hell of a poison if it could get through his high poison resistance.

Naruto snatched the water from the servant tripping the man in the process. Naruto used the distraction to slip a general antidote out of his inventory and pour it into the glass. He chugged it down as some of the spectators were helping the servant back to his feet. The servant gave Naruto one last glare before he walked off in a huff.

**General Poison Antidote Consumed!**

**You will now only lose 100 HP every minute for the next five minutes.**

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked as he returned to his seat.

The croupier looked at Naruto with his brow raised. "Are you done with your little intermission or maybe you would like to order some lunch too?"

The dealer may have sounded like an ass but this at least released some of the tension at the table. The other players were none too pleased with his little performance. Naruto stared directly at the orange-haired bastard that poisoned him as he spoke. "Sorry, sorry that last hand nearly killed me."

**Kuso Mid-Level Yakuza - Level 18**

He was going to kick that guy's ass by the end of the night. It was hard for him to fight against his nature as Naruto wanted to shout and rage at the man who poisoned him. But Jiraiya-sensei drilled into him the need to not draw attention to himself. So Naruto did the only thing he could do and started to daydream. He dreamed about punching that ugly man's face for trying to kill him. And even more importantly for making him doubt the beauty of the color orange. If only he did not have to play this stupid game. Naruto let his instincts takeover of him as he somehow won one hand after another. At this point, his only input was to raise his hand, tap the table or to throw a chip out or two or a dozen. And of those three he only knew the purpose of throwing a chip out. Oh well, whatever, he thought. There were more important things to think about. Like, how was this seal was keeping his Chakra suppressed? Ero-Sennin may have heard of it but he had not. It was like the seal had an energy that pushed his Chakra out of his Chakra Pathways and back into his Chakra Coils. It felt weird to him because as a Shinobi Chakra is always running through his Pathways. It made Naruto wonder if he could suppress his own Chakra. Naruto could feel his Chakra fighting against the suppression. So he tried to calm it down and suppress it himself. As soon as he even thought of it. The Chakra calmed down and it withdrew from fighting the Suppression Seal.

**Chakra Suppression Learned!**

**Chakra Suppression 1/100 - You can now suppress your Chakra to make yourself invisible to Chakra Sensors. You can only hold it suppressed for 10 mins before your chakra will force its way free.**

Naruto won another hand but ignored it. Now if he could control his own suppression. Maybe he could help his chakra fight against the Suppression Seal.

"This is bullshit!" Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the assface as he stood from his seat. "That motherfucker is cheating! He is not even looking at his cards. And tell him to stop whistling!"

Naruto looked around cluelessly. There were only two other gamblers at the table besides Kuso. "I was whistling?" The others nodded in a disgruntled response. "That's strange I have never been very good at it."

"We know," the croupier answered then turned to the standing man who was glaring at Naruto. "Kuso, if you leave the table you will withdraw from the tournament and forfeit all your earnings."

Naruto smiled like a villain when a plan comes together. "Yes, Kuso if you leave you will lose everything." Naruto looked down at his ever-growing pile of chips than to the half dozen chips scattered in front of Kuso. "Though from the looks of it that might be the best."

Kuso roared in anger and attempted to jump the table to reach him. He was grabbed by bouncers that had been creeping up on the gangster. "You better watch your back I am going to fucking kill you!"

Naruto took a sip of his water then responded, "stick to losing poker."

"You're dead you hear me you're fucking dead!" You could still hear the ugly man as they dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Kuso has resigned from the tournament. All his remaining earning will be given to the house." The croupier said dispassionately as if he was just waiting for the tournament to end. Naruto could not blame the dealer. The man was probably used to working with professionals but he was stuck with him and the asshole.

The tournament was close to ending. The two remaining players were nearly tapped out. If his winning streak continued it would only take two or three more hands. Naruto was tired of sitting at this table. Today was probably the longest he sat still and that includes the time he spent at the academy. The tournament started midday but now it was pitch black outside. He swore he would never play this game again. It was ridiculous he was a man of action, not a man of sitting at a table playing cards. He was not even sure how he let Jiraiya talk him into this. Who was he kidding? Ero-Sennin promised to allow him to have all the Ramen he could eat for a day. It was a deal too good to pass up as he had not had a single bowl of Ramen in months.

Naruto was in this tournament because they would need more underworld coins if they were going to actually attend the auction. There were also things that his Master told him to be on the lookout for. Names, dates you know important information.

The round of applause drew Naruto out of his thoughts. The croupier stood and bowed to Naruto. "Master Shinji, congratulations on your victory."

The table was cleared by servants and a small chest was set in front of Naruto. A short, lumpy bald man approached with a black book in hand. If Naruto remembered correctly he was the owner of home and mayor of Odaiba. "Your winnings, fifty coins, and a Syndicate Register."

The mayor set the book on the table with much hesitation like the man had wanted it for himself. Naruto did not like the look in the man's eyes. So he quickly snapped the book and the small chest up and hid them within the long sleeve of his Kimono. At least that is what it looked like to everyone else but in reality, he slipped it into his inventory. After the book was concealed from view the tubby mayor scurried away.

**Quest Complete! Win the Poker Tournament.**

**Gaining entry to the Underworld Auction requires that you win the Poker Tournament. It will afford you a key seat that you will need.**

**Rewards:**

**+2000XP**

**+50 Underworld Coins**

**+Syndicate Register**

Another servant came over to Naruto, this one far better dressed than anyone else in the room. She bowed revealing a generous amount of cleavage to him. If it had been a week ago it would have had Naruto falling all over himself but now he was a different man. While his eyes were drawn to the generous bounty that was her breast. He also noticed the slight bulge in her white Qipao hiding a knife. And the murderous glint in the eyes of the Yakuza who were watching him.

What the hell is this book? Naruto asked himself.

**Servant Identity Masked Level Masked**

"Shinji-sama, please follow me to your shared loge seating." The girl spun around to lead Naruto away causing her shoulder-length mint green hair to flair out. They took the nearest elevator down to the basement. Then Naruto followed her through a series of corridors. He was lost by the time they reached the stairs but he used that time to watch the girl in front of him. She is a Kunoichi, a hot caramel-skinned kunoichi. You do not have the grace that she does and not be one. Then there are the muscles he could see flex just beneath her Qipao. And that knife of hers. It all added up to one thing. She was on a mission. The question was what is it or who is she here to assassinate?

The girl stepped to the side, "after you Shinji-sama."

Naruto only got two steps up before his senses blared at him. He ducked causing the girl's knock out strike to fly over his head. He spun around pulling a kunai out of his inventory to slash at her. The girl jumped backward to dodge giving them both some space. It did not last as she jumped forward pulling her tanto out from within her dress to stab Naruto. He met it with his kunai, it did not stop her as she continued with a flurry of strikes. They both grimaced at lack of chakra behind their strikes but she was unnaturally strong. She was stronger than Naruto even after all his recent training and was progressively pushing him up the stairs. But she was no Kenjutsu mistress and Naruto was a good deal faster than her.

"Shinobi-san, why don't you drop your disguise? There is no way an overweight civilian would be able to move like you."

"Can't," Naruto grunted as he landed a punch to her stomach. It was like hitting stone but at least he made her stumble backward. "I would need chakra to do that, Kunoichi-chan. Now, how about we just go our separate ways and forget this ever happened."

The mint haired girl took a moment to catch her breath. Fighting without chakra is no joke, she thought. "Nope, how about I kick your butt, collect the book then we can become best of friends afterward!" She flashed a wide smile and a peace sign.

Naruto could not stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. "Stop laughing at me." The girl pouted as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Sorry, sorry. It just sounds like something I would say. I would like to be your friend Kunoichi-chan so keep that cute pout to yourself." Naruto grinned as she a light blush lit her cheeks. "But sorry to inform you kunoichi-chan the only butt getting kicked is yours, dattebayo!"

Naruto surprised her with a haymaker but she was able to duck out of it. Before she could respond Naruto spun into a kick which caught the girl in the ribs. He did not let up his assault as he used his speed to get within her reach. She blocked his initial stab but not the snap punch that came after it. He still felt like he was hitting a granite slab so Naruto changed targets. Since she did not look even phased by the hits he landed on her stomach or upper chest. Call him chauvinist but the last thing he wanted to do was hit his new friend's pretty face.

He dropped his kunai into his Inventory and went at her with his fist. She responded in kind by shoving her tanto back to where ever women conceal their weapons. The smiles on their faces stretched to their limit as they clashed again. Naruto stepped out of the way of a kick. It probably had the strength to send him through several walls and smashed his elbow into her knee. That was his new plan. To attack her joints and wear her down if he did not have the strength to get through her ridiculous defense. Naruto countered her punch with a shot to her elbow.

The Kunoichi growled and jumped back. "I can't fight with these stupid things."

Naruto's jaw dropped as the girl shoved her hand down the front of her Qipao. She struggled for a moment before ripping out a padded bra and tossing it on the ground. "Stupid things why can't you let a girl have her dreams." She growled as she stomped the fake breast into the ground leaving cracks behind. "Oh no, my disguise!"

"Wait that was your disguise?"

"Kinda, I wanted to see what it would feel like to have big ones." She looked put out for a moment but quickly turned a one-eighty. "But I am also wearing contacts."

"That's not a disguise at all," Naruto said as he crossed his arms. He could not help but like this girl.

"It is too! I didn't want to wear the rest so it's like half of it."

"That's not how a disguise works. This is a disguise," Naruto said as he shook his belly. "What you have is like sixteen percent of a disguise."

"Muu I just wanted to have boobs for once, okay. Are you still going to be my friend now that you know that mine are small?"

"What? Of course Kunoichi-chan. I am not that shallow."

"Fu."

"What?"

"My name is Fu, not Kunoichi-chan."

**Fu Taki Genin Level 32**

"Nice to meet you, Fu-chan. I am Naruto Uzumaki but please don't tell anyone. Where I am is supposed to be a secret."

"It's our secret." Fu fidgeted as she looked away. "Thanks for being my friend Naruto but I need that book."

Before she could attack a chakra enhanced voice made an announcement. "Auction will begin in five minutes. Those not in their seats will be locked out."

"Aww man. I need to meet up with my team. Meet me outside afterward to finish our fight Naruto-kun. And don't forget that book."

"I will try. Bye Fu-chan."

"If you don't I will find you," Fu called out as she ran down the hall.

**Hidden Quest Completed!**

**Quest: Make friends with a foreign Kunoichi!**

**You are in the criminal underworld and surrounded on all sides by enemies but sometimes you just can't help but make a friend or two.**

**Rewards:**

**+5 Underworld Coins**

**+2500 XP**

**+Enhanced Attractiveness - Beauty isn't everything but it doesn't hurt either. **

What a ridiculous reward, Naruto thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs. He hoped Fu had taken him the right way before they broke out into their fight. A smile came over his face. She was quite cute and those thighs of hers looked like she could crush a tree between them. She was definitely fit and lean. He liked that.

Naruto shook those thoughts from his head as he reached the top of the stairs. A man in a uniform approaches him. "Master Shinji, please follow me your room is just ahead."

**Servant Level 6**

Naruto just nodded in response.

He followed the man down the curved hallway to a black door with the number thirty-five on it. The servant opened the door to allow Naruto to enter. It was a small room perched on a balcony that overlooked a stage. There were two armchairs in the room so Naruto moved to the one free seat. The seats were arranged so that the shadows would conceal the occupants from each other. Not that it mattered to Naruto as the Gamer.

**Nakamura Kaito Yakuza Lieutenant Level 21**

The man was dressed in a black kimono with red dragon accents. There was also a mass of chairs for the general audience out on the floor in front of the stage. Fu stood out like a thorn with her bright green hair but so did the Akatsuki with their obvious ninja attire. Everyone else in the audience that he could see was gangsters and mercenaries. The lights dimmed robbing Naruto of his current source of entertainment.

The fat mayor of Odaiba Village walked onto the stage. "Welcome to the Syndicate Auction. As a reminder this will be a silent auction please use the red button on your chair to place your bids." Just after the man mentioned the button a panel slid open on right armrest of the chairs to reveal a glowing red button and a numbered panel lowered behind the fat Mayor. "We will start with the least interesting items and move on from there. First, we have a Chakra Metal Katana crafted by a fine blacksmith in the Mountains of Iron Country. The bidding starts at eight thousand Ryo."

Naruto tuned out the Auction since neither he nor Ero-Sennin needed any weapons. He focused on his Chakra as he had during the tournament. His chakra coils were starting to ache due to it constantly fighting the suppression. Naruto forced his Chakra to calm down like he had before and could already feel the relief in his Coils. At this point, he could only hold it for ten minutes so he used the boring Auction to train his own suppression jutsu.

**Chakra Suppression Experience Gained 25/100! You can now suppress your Chakra for One Hour!**

Naruto pulled himself out of training when he heard the Auctioneer move onto the next portion of the event. "Now let's move on to what the majority of people are here for, Information! The Syndicate has gathered books and knowledge from all over the Elemental Nation to provide it for you tonight. Let us start with something very enticing!"

A pedestal rose from the ground with a thick black book on top of it. "You must be wondering why I am so excited about a simple black book. That is because this is not just any black book this is the Syndicate's very own Shinobi Census. It contains a cornucopia of information from. Secret village layouts and hidden entrances to a Ninja breakdown. But the most important thing it contains Jinchuriki information. We have a limited supply of ten books. The bidding will start at one gold coin."

Naruto's hand flew to the red button this was exactly what Ero-Sennin wanted. He was certain that Akatsuki was doing the exact same thing. The number on the panel rose until it reached seventeen coins and stopped. Naruto pressed the button once again, he was committed to getting that book.

"Seventeen coins is the final bid. The book will be sent to the winners at the conclusion of the Auction. Next on the docket is an Uchiha Training Scroll on Fire Element Ninjutsu. It comes with authentic Uchiha clan artwork. This is a rare scroll for a nearly extinct clan. It is a perfect addition to any collection. The bidding will start at one gold coin."

Naruto had no interest in Uchiha scrolls. But it was interesting to see it go for more than the Shinobi Census at twenty coins. Next up was a puppetry scroll from Suna that earned six coins, then a wind scroll also from Suna.

"We have another rare find for you, good people. This time we have a Lightning Element Scroll written by the Fourth Raikage himself. The Raikage personally wiped out the entire Shinobi clan that stole this scroll. He is still on the lookout for this scroll so it goes without saying do not let Kumo Nin find out that you have it. The bidding will start at six coins."

Naruto could not help himself and tapped the button. He could use this scroll even if it should not be one of his priorities. He had no Lightning teacher as it was not something Ero-Sennin focused on and neither did the toads. The board quickly jumped up to twenty-four coins before it stopped. Naruto sighed and made the board reach twenty-five.

"Twenty-five is the final bid. The scroll will be sent to the winner at the conclusion of the Auction. Our next item available it considered rare even amongst the rarest of items. It was once housed inside of Gatou's vault until his untimely demise. But that is what happens to people whose eyes are bigger than their stomachs. It is his collection of Uzumaki scrolls. At least we assume it is multiple scrolls since no one can figure out how to open it. Now let me begin the bidding before any of the collectors jump on the stage to get it. The bidding will start at ten coins."

Naruto jammed down on the button almost hard enough to break it. He grit his teeth in anger at these people profiting off his family. The amount on the board soon eclipsed the number of coins he had left until it settled on thirty-five coins. He wanted to jump down and just take it. His lack of Chakra stopped him and the Gamer System calmed him enough to think rationally about it. He vowed that nothing would stop him from getting his families scrolls back.

**Battle Instinct has tagged the Item! You will have an innate sense of its location for the next 30 Days!**

"Now I have one last item. It will only interest a few of you and we do have two copies." A new red book appeared on the pedestal from earlier. "This book details all information gathered about the organization named Akatsuki. The bidding will start at one coin."

Naruto's mind was not into it but he knew he needed that book. So he focused just enough on the auction to win the book at sixteen coins.

The auction continued on while Naruto's mind was in disarray. The items he mostly ignored included deeds, drugs, and other general stuff. Until it moved into people. First, it was buying a small mercenary army then slaves. It began with old men for workers and such then women, then young girls. Naruto felt sick to his stomach as people were paraded out one by one. The host continued to prattle on about their general information like they were livestock. The man seated next to Naruto was on a buying spree, it seemed this is what he had been here for.

Naruto froze as he heard the name of the next slave.

"Tatsuki Honoka. Her father was a traitor to the Nakamura Yakuza. The man has been turned into them but the bounty did not include her so she was given to us to be sold. Tatsuki-san may be small but she is thirteen and a budding Kunoichi. She is a late bloomer who has yet to flower but at her age, it will be any day now." The fat mayor licked his lips. "The bidding for this fine specimen will start at thirty gold coins!"

Naruto clenched his fist as he saw Honoka-chan stumble onto the stage. The poor girl must have been drugged as her eyes were barely open and she could hardly stand straight. She sluggishly attempted to cover herself from prying eyes. She was only wearing a sheer nightgown. Before Naruto even knew what he was doing he was standing behind his neighbor and had a Kunai at his throat.

Naruto leaned forward and pulled the terrified man's head to the side. ** "Bid on her or I will slit your throat."** The Kyuubi's Chakra slid right past the suppression seal. Naruto had kept enough of his senses to not channel too much of it.

"No worries on that mate." The man recovered quickly from Naruto's threat. "Her father betrayed my boss. The boss wants to break her while Tatsuki-san watches."

Naruto pressed the blade deep enough to draw blood. ** "Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to kill you?"**

The slick-haired man's light smile grew sinister. "I am telling you because you seem to care about her. But you are going to die here and I want your last thoughts before you go to be about her being raped over and over again."

"**I won't let that happen." ** Naruto looked down at Honoka and focused on her. He tried to do what he did earlier with the Uzumaki Scroll.

**The person could not be tagged. Out of Range for Humans!**

"**Shit,"** Naruto said at the failure. He pushed the Kyuubi's chakra from out of his system. It would not be good for him to be noticed now as he was not sure he would be able to fight his way out.

"See, now you understand there is no way out for you. This whole town is covered with Yakuza and as soon as they find me dead they will hunt you down." The rant dragged Naruto's attention back to the gangster.

**Battle Instinct has tagged the Enemy! You will have an innate sense of his location for the next 10 Days!**

"Fifty-three coins in the final bid. This concludes our Auction. Thank you and good evening."

Naruto faked distraction to let the shitty Yakuza wiggle out of his hold and took a weak punch to the stomach. The man used his freedom to dash out of the room. Naruto was about to follow him. But was distracted by the Fuinjutsu summoning that appeared next to his chair. The man was tagged there was no need to follow him anyway. A scroll appeared once the summoning finished. As soon as he touched the scroll it released the items it contained.

**Shinobi Census**

**Fourth Raikage Lightning Element Training**

**Akatsuki Informational**

He shoved all the items into his inventory and left the room. He needed to meet up with Ero-Sennin and save Honoka before they got too far away.

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest: Honoka-chan has been Taken!**

**Honoka and her father were found by the Yakuza. She was taken from her home and sold to the Nakamura Yakuza Clan. You have 48 hours to find a lead or she may be lost to the Underworld never to be found again. You have a certain set of skills. Use them.**

**Rewards**

**Information**

**2000 XP**


End file.
